Azares del destino
by MelodyHeart10
Summary: La primera vez que lo vio, pensó que era mas frío que el iceberg que undió al Titanic. La primera vez que la vió, pensó que era la persona más rara del planeta. ¿Pero quién iba a pensar que terminarian viviendo en la misma casa? Aveces el destino simplemente te pone a prueba. AU. MXR, SXB y BXS
1. Sorpresa indeseada

**Hola bueno pues este es mi primer fic y ya pues no voy a aburrirlos mucho bien espero que les guste.**

**Declaimer: Winx club no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rainbow y a Iginio Straffi.**

**NOTA: 1.-Como la caricatura es de Italia decidí utilizar apellidos italianos.**

**2.-Esto es un AU (Universo alterno).**

**Azares del destino**

Capitulo 1:

**Sorpresa indeseada**

Se tapo la cabeza con la sabana apenas escucho su ruidoso despertador.

-¡aaahhh, cállate!-grito mientras le lanzaba una almohada, inmediatamente el despertador callo. Como lo odiaba pero sabia que debía agradecer a su papa por regalárselo ya que anteriormente era muy difícil despertarla, se rio ante el recuerdo, su padre prácticamente tenia que arrojarle agua para que despertara.

Se levanto mientras daba un bostezo y después se puso a hacer su cama para después me terse a bañar. Bajo prácticamente corriendo debido a lo tarde que se le hacia.

-Otra vez tarde, Musa y eso que te compre ese despertador, que por cierto se oye en toda la colonia, ¿y aun así no puedes despertarte temprano?- le reprendió su padre mientras le servía.

-lo siento es solo que no me acostumbro, tu sabes que no soy madrugadora, papa- se defendió mientras trataba de cortar su hotcake. Su padre la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿no estas acostumbrada?, ¡Musa, ya estas en primero de prepa!, ¿y no estas acostumbrada?- su padre hizo un gesto que hizo que Musa se pusiera a reír-¡Musa Valenti, no te burles de mi!

-l-lo siento, es solo que…-miro su reloj que marcaba las siete y media-¡oh, no llegare tarde!- tomo un trozo del hotcake y se lo llevo a la boca.-ya me voy, adiós papa-dijo con la boca llena mientras salía de la casa.

-adiós-su padre se quedo viendo en la dirección en la que había salido su hija-esta niña nunca cambiara.

Musa llego corriendo a la escuela, ya era el colmo tener que caminar pero era peor tener que correr sobre todo cuando estaba a punto de llegar tarde.

-¡llegue a tiemp…!-Musa no pudo terminar la oración ya que tropezó con alguien. Musa cayo al suelo-¡auch, oye fíjate por donde caminas!- miro hacia arriba y se topo con quien menos esperaba y quería. Se trataba de Riven Benedetti, no era que tenia algo en contra de el, de hecho ni se hablaban solo eran compañeros de clase, pero nada mas. Se podría decir que su primer encuentro no fue muy bueno y Musa aun lo recordaba.

_Musa se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, se fijo en uno de los carteles gigantes que decía "Bienvenidos estudiantes nuevos", aunque ella no era nueva, por desgracia cuando volvió a fijar su vista en el camino, tropezó con alguien._

_-¡auch!, ¡oye fíjate!- dijo mirando a la persona contra la persona contra quien choco. Se trataba de un chico, alto, su cabello era de un color magenta y sus ojos eran de color amatista y a pesar de que el uniforme de hombres era de manga larga, claramente se podían notar sus músculos y esto no paso desapercibido por Musa._

_El chico frunció el ceño-lo siento-dijo con tono frio y sin emoción. El tenia que ser nuevo, Musa lo recordaría, después de todo se encontraba en esa escuela desde primero de secundaria. Al ver que no hacia nada, ella misma se levanto._

_-tu eres nuevo, ¿verdad?- el solo asintió.-veo que no eres de muchas palabras- silencio- hola, ¿aunque sea puedo saber tu nombre?-silencio otra vez- Oye, contesta, es de mala educación ignorar a la gente-le reprendió._

_-lo siento, no tengo tiempo para esto, adiós- dijo y sin mas se fue. Musa lo miro molesta._

_-que frio, aunque no esta mal- susurro Musa para después volver a su salón._

Se estremeció al recordar el tono frio que hacia utilizado, recordaba haberse sentido en el polo norte, nunca se hablaban solo compartían una que otra palabra, sin mencionar que si no fuera por el profesor ella nunca hubiera sabido su nombre.

A Riven también se le vino el recuerdo, lo primero que vio fue su cabello largo y de color negro-azulado, su piel pálida como la nieve y sus ojos azules, parecía una muñequita de porcelana, aunque cuando le grito sintió que era su mama, era rara. Aunque no recordaba mucho a su madre, lo había a abandonado a la edad de cinco años en un basurero, si no fuera que unos señores de un restaurante japonés lo usaran, el no estaría ahí en ese instante. A pesar de que tuviera una buena vida, gracias a su padre, no todo era tan bueno ya que la mayoría se le acercaban por el dinero que tenia.

-ah, Riven, lo siento pero llego tarde- dijo Musa mientras se levantaba y se metía al salón.

-veo que te has tropezado con Riven…por segunda vez- Musa miro molesta a la persona que había hablado. Se trataba de una chica más o menos de su estatura, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura de un tono rubio, si piel era un poco más morena que el de ella y sus ojos los tenia de un tono avellano.

-déjame en paz, Stella- Stella Da Ponte, su mejor amiga desde el cuarto grado. A pesar de ser la hija del dueño de las Empresa Da Ponte, Musa nunca le hablo por su dinero a diferencia de otros que siempre se le acercaban solo para que ella pagara todo lo que ellos quisieran, desde ahí son las mejores amigas.

-Si Stella, déjala en paz, de seguro su padre volvió a mojarla de nuevo- dijo una chica apareciendo. Tenia su cabello pelirrojo, era blanca y de ojos azules.

Stella comenzó a reír- Si tienes razón, Bloom- Bloom Vivaldi (N/A: jaja como la letra, solo que este apellido si existe), era otra de las amigas de Musa. Se hicieron amigas en sexto año cuando Bloom accidentalmente se perdió en la escuela y Musa fue a buscarla.

Musa fulmino a sus amigas con la mirada, ¡se estaban riendo en su cara! Estuvo a punto de gritarles, pero luego reflexiono sabiendo que eso no funcionaria. Inhalo profundamente y después hablo.

-de hecho esta vez no me arrojaron agua- dijo con orgullo. Sus amigas dejaron de reírse y la miraron sorprendida, era la primera vez que Musa no se despertaba de esa manera.

-¿enserio?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Musa asintió con orgullo.

-entonces este es el apocalipsis- se oyó una voz masculina detrás. Stella volteo casi por inercia al reconocer la voz y se le fue encima a la persona que había hablado.

-¡Brandon!- grito emocionada Stella. Brandon Macabelli, el novio de Stella y amigo de Musa y Bloom, aunque también era el mejor amigo de Riven, a nadie le molestaba solo a Musa. No es que no le gustara que Brandon fuera su amigo, lo que le molestaba era que cuando todos salían Riven iba también, pero ellos no se dirigían la palabra, o mas bien EL no le dirigía la palabra a ella, por que cada vez que Musa intentaba entablar una conversación el solo la ignoraba. No era extraño que Stella perdiera la cabeza cuando el estaba cerca, de hecho ya era costumbre.

-Stella, amor ¿Cómo estas?- le dijo Brandon a Stella con tono meloso.

-bien si tu lo estas- Bloom los miro con ternura y Musa rodo los ojos, siempre hacían ese tipo de cosas.

El timbre sonó indicando que ya tenían que empezar las clases. Todos se fueron a sentar, Musa se encontraba en un lugar al lado de la ventana, Stella se encontraba atrás de ella, Bloom adelante, Riven estaba a su lado y Brandon se encontraba detrás de este.

La clase transcurrió como siempre, de repente Musa vio como un papelito aterrizaba en su escritorio, volteo a ver hacia atrás y vio que se trataba de Stella. Volvió a girarse y abrió el papelito con cuidado de que el profesor no se diera cuenta. Lo leyó.

**No me terminaste de decir que paso con Riven**

Musa gruño para si misma, sabia que Stella no pararía. Busco una pluma, escribió en el papel y se lo volvió a pasar a Stella.

**¿Otra vez con eso, que quieres que te diga?, no hay mas solo tropecé con el y ya, que por cierto se me hizo un grosero porque no me pidió disculpas**

Musa oyó a Stella reír y se arrepintió de haber respondido.

El papelito volvió a pasar.

**Que se me hace que te gusta ¿verdad? O.O**

-¡¿Qué?!- todos voltearon a ver a Musa, Bloom la miro asustada, Riven molesto mientras que Stella y Brandon tuvieron que taparse la boca para evitar reírse.

-¿Señorita Valenti, quisiera compartir algo con la clase?-le pregunto el profesor. Musa se mordió la lengua, ¿ahora que excusa se le ocurriría?

-eh…yo…este…es que, estoy en desacuerdo con algo que leí en-en el libro-titubeo, el profesor la miro pensativo por un momento.

-espero que la próxima vez se guarde sus opiniones a menos de que sean importantes-el profesor volvió a escribir en el pisaron. Musa volteo a ver a Stella molesta mientras que esta le sonrió inocentemente.

Que rara es, pensó Riven.

El timbre volvió a sonar indicando que las clases ya habían terminado. Todos se fueron prácticamente corriendo. Ya al salir del salón Stella comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

-si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste-le dijo a Musa entre risas. Musa frunció el ceño.

-por tu culpa me regañaron, ¿que tal si hubiera sido peor?-le cuestiono.

-pero no fue peor- le respondió Bloom.

-dije "que tal si…"- Musa miro su reloj-oh, tengo que irme adiós chicos-le dijo a los demás.

-adiós-dijeron al mismo tiempo, menos Riven.

Musa paso por un parque y dejo de caminar, ese parque lo conocía, antes iba ahí de pequeña. Cuando mama vivía, pensó. Musa había crecido sin una madre, ella había muerto cuando Musa tenía apenas cinco años por cáncer en la garganta. Recordaba que siempre la llevaba a ese parque, también gracias a ella a Musa le gustaba cantar, después de todo su madre era una cantante. Se quedo un rato viendo el parque mientras recordaba a su madre.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-Mama- susurro.

Musa llego a su casa y encontró a su padre haciendo la cena.

-hola, papa- lo saludo.

-hola hija, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-es que…tuve que hacer un trabajo-mintió. Musa corrió rápido a su cuarto antes de que su padre le hiciera mas preguntas. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos volvió a bajar para cenar.

Su padre había hecho pasta.

-mmmmm…papa esto sabe delicioso -dijo.

-Agradécele a los libros de cocina- la corrigió su padre. Hubo un silencio repentino hasta que su padre volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Musa tengo que decirte algo- Musa lo volteo a ver, tenia un semblante serio.

-¿Qué paso, papa?-pregunto con preocupación.

-escucha hija, yo…voy a tener que viajar por un tiempo en un viaje de negocios-le dijo al fin. Musa lo miro extrañada.

-¿y como por cuanto te iras?

-por tres meses- los ojos de Musa se abrieron de par en par.

-¡¿queeeeeeeee, tres meses?!-su padre solo asintió.

-pero tranquila hija, no te quedaras sola, vas a quedarte en casa de un amigo mío, el tiene un hijo que va en la misma escuela que tu

-¡¿Qué, como que me voy a ir a casa de un amigo tuyo?!

-Musa no te pongas histérica

-¡¿Cómo no me voy a poner histérica si me vas a dejar en casa de personas desconocidas?!

-yo lo conozco-dijo su padre un poco irritado.

-oh, perdón, debí ser mas especifica, con personas que YO no conozco

-¡¡Musa ya basta!!- Musa se callo instantáneamente, sabia que cuando su padre se enojaba era por que se enojaba.-¡vas a ir a esa casa quieras o no!,¡¿entendido?!- Musa se limito a asentir, de verdad no se quería ir.

-p-por lo menos dime cuando te vas ¿no?

-me voy mañana-a Musa casi se le sale el alma al oír eso, no solo tenia que irse a casa de desconocidos sino que se iría mañana.

-p-pero no estoy lista- rezongó.

-no te preocupes algunas de tus cosas ya las empaque, solo te falta la ropa y te recomiendo que lo hagas ya- Musa lo miro incrédula.

-¿Por qué?

-por que te vas desde ahorita

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Musa, ni una palabra mas, vas a subir y hacer tu maleta ahora y es una orden!

Musa gruño, termino de comer y se subió para hacer su maleta.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas Musa bajo con dos maletas cargadas de ropa. Su papa las subió al carro y se fueron.

Llegaron a una casa, o más bien dicho mansión, dios, esa gente si que vivía bien. Cuando terminaron de bajar sus maletas, su padre toco el timbre de la puerta que no tardo en abrirse. De ahí apareció un señor alto, incluso un poco más que su papa, era de tez blanca, cabello café oscuro y sus ojos eran de un tono ámbar.

-Ho-boe, ¿Cómo estas?, que bueno que llegaron-dijo el hombre abrazando al padre de Musa.

-Eric, estoy bien y gracias por cuidar a Musa, te aseguro que o te traerá problemas, solo te advierto que es un poco difícil despertarla

-ay, no te preocupes eso le pasa a cualquiera incluso a mi, además estoy seguro de que esta señorita se sentirá cómoda aquí –dijo Eric viendo a Musa con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida- y no te preocupes, Riven te enseñara tu habitación- Musa temió lo peor al escuchar ese nombre, ¿acaso seria…?, no podía ser posible.

-¿R-Riven?-pregunto

-si, Riven mi hijo- le contesto Eric.

-hija, ¿estas bien?, de pronto palideciste- le dijo su padre viéndola con preocupación.

-papa- se oyó una voz masculina acercarse- ¿ya llegó la chica…?- a Riven se le murieron las palabras al ver de quien se trataba la "chica". Miro incrédulo y con el ceño fruncido a Musa.

A Musa casi se le salen los ojos al ver de que Riven se trataba y deseo que fuera una pesadilla.

-¡¿TU?!-pregunto histérica Musa.

**¿Qué les pareció?, bueno, malo.**

**Júzguenlo ustedes. XD**

**Jaja bueno, este fue el primer capitulo de mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y ya saben la mecánica, si les gusto regálenme un review. XD**

**Bien nos vemos en el próximo cap. **

**Sayonara**

**ATTE: .MelodyHeart10.**


	2. Iniciando convivencia

**Hola aquí de nuevo, bueno ya leyeron el principio de mi historia, y he aquí el segundo capitulo disfrútenlo.**

**Declaimer: Winx club no me pertenece, es de Rainbow y de Iginio Straffi.**

**Azares del destino**

Capitulo 2:

**Iniciando convivencia**

-¡¿TU?!- grito Musa histérica. Su padre y Eric la vieron con incredulidad.

-oh, ¿ya se conocían?- pregunto Eric.

Musa se tapo la boca con las manos para evitar gritar, parecía que su papa lo hiciera a propósito, primero había temido que de verdad se trataba del Riven que conocía, pero ahora era la pura y cruel realidad. ¡¿Estar viviendo con el, POR TRES MESES?!

-si, de hecho vamos en el mismo salón- le respondió Riven.

-oh, entonces mejor aun, ¿no lo crees Musa?- le pregunto su padre.

Musa no podía hablar, estaba muerta del coraje, estaba concentrada en fulminar a Riven y maldijo el día en que acepto en irse a vivir con el amigo de su papa.

-s-si mejor-musito.

-bueno aquí es la despedida, adiós hija y pórtate bien- le dijo su padre abrazándola.

-lo hare papa, cuídate mucho- Musa deshizo el abrazo y observo como su padre se despedía del papa de Riven, entonces noto algo cuando lo observo mejor. El padre de Riven no se le parecía en nada. Quizás se parece a su madre, pensó.

Se despidió con la mano mientras veía como su padre se iba, cuando vio que el auto desapareció se giro hacia Riven. El la miro con indiferencia, tomo la maleta de ella y la volvió a mirar.

-ven, te enseñare tu habitación- le dijo. Musa solo asintió y ambos entraron a la casa. A Musa casi se le salen los ojos al ver la casa, si ya pensaba que era bonita y grande por fuera, definitivamente no se comparaba con el interior. Las paredes eran de blanco y los muebles, no parecían de esos muebles antiguos, no, estos eran muebles modernos y aun así se veían muy bien con el decorado del resto de la casa.

Riven la condujo a la primera habitación que estaba en el segundo piso, era muy bonita y estaba amplia.

-mi padre mando a poner lo necesario para que te sintieras cómoda- Musa analizo esas palabras y después frunció el ceño. Algo le decía que su papa ya había planeado esto desde quien sabe cuanto.

-si…eh…gracias- dijo.

-bien, yo me voy, adiós- Riven estaba apunto de salir cuando Musa lo detuvo.

-¡espera!- Riven la miro un poco confuso, Musa sintió como el calor de su cuerpo se le acumulaba en sus mejillas, automáticamente sacudió la cabeza en negativa-n-no…olvídalo

-que rara eres- susurro Riven mientras se iba, pero Musa lo escucho y lo miro molesta.

Termino de instalarse y se puso su pijama. Suspiro y después se dejo caer en la cama. Se quedo viendo a la nada, pensaba en muchas cosas y entre esas el como lograra vivir ahí por tres meses.

-presiento que estos tres meses van a ser muy largos-susurro para después quedarse profundamente dormida.

-Oye, despierta- escucho que le hablaban- ya despierta, llegaremos tarde- a Musa se le hizo extraño que su papa no le haya arrojado agua esta vez, pero…un momento esa no era la voz de su papa, esa era la voz de…Musa abrió los ojos bruscamente. Riven estaba allí, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Musa se levanto de golpe.

-¡R-Riven!- lo señalo con el dedo índice- ¡¿Q-que estas haciendo en mi casa, o más bien dicho que estas haciendo en mi habitación?!- Riven alzo una ceja, fue cuando Musa recordó todo.- oh…-

-si, aja…te recomiendo que te cambies ya es tarde- le dijo, Musa lo miro con incredulidad pero después miro su reloj.

-¡oh, por dios, ya es tarde, llegare tarde otra vez!- Musa estuvo a punto de quitarse su pijama cuando recordó que Riven seguía ahí, su cara se puso roja al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¡y enfrente de un hombre! -¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?!, ¡vete!- le grito, Riven salió como si nada, aunque se podría decir que casi le da un infarto cuando vio que Musa casi se desnuda ¡enfrente de el!, no era que Riven fuera un pervertido, de hecho las mujeres se le hacían indiferentes, aunque hay que tener presente que era un adolescente con hormonas alteradas.

-te fue mejor de lo que esperaba- escucho que le decía su padre.

-yo no diría eso si fuera tu- Riven termino de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió a Eric.

-a mi me cae bien, se ve que es una persona muy simpática- Eric comenzó a reírse, Riven se le quedo viendo. Su padre siempre era así, ni siquiera parecía su papa, incluso una vez alguien le dijo que el parecía mas su hermano que su padre. Oyó unos pasos o más bien dicho saltos en las escaleras, giro su cabeza para encontrarse a Musa.

-lo siento mucho, no oí el despertador-se disculpo.

-quizás por que no había despertador- dijo Riven, Musa lo miro molesta y luego miro a Eric, el cual empezó a reírse de nuevo, Musa se sonrojo de vergüenza.

-no te preocupes- le dijo Eric- A Riven también le ha pasado, de hecho una vez tuve que llevarlo en pijama a la escuela y…- Riven gruño fuerte- oh lo siento hijo olvide que no te gusta que hable de tus anécdotas enfrente de una chica linda- Musa volvió a sonrojarse.

-si, como sea vámonos- Riven tomo su mochila y se fue hacia la entrada.

-tenle paciencia, y no te preocupes muy pronto se trataran como buenos amigos ya lo veras-le susurro Eric a Musa que se encontraba viendo hacia donde estaba Riven.

-jaja, como usted diga señor- le dijo- bueno, será mejor que me vaya no quiero que el gruñón de Riven se ponga mas de malas- Musa se fue, pero alcanzo a escuchar la carcajada de el padre de Riven.

Llegaron a la escuela, aun que Musa se sintió muy incomoda al notar que todos se les quedaban viendo.

-ignóralos- escucho a Riven decir. Musa lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿no te molesta?

-Tu y yo sabemos el porque y eso no le incumbe a nadie mas que a nosotros Musa no se esperaba eso, se esperaba mas un "no le digas a nadie que vivimos juntos", pero no eso.

-¡MUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Musa giro su cabeza en la dirección que venia la voz y se encontró con una Stella agitada de tanto correr-¡Musa, explícame esto!

-¿explicar que?- por un momento Musa miro hacia Riven, pero este ya no estaba. Volvió a ver a Stella.

-¡¿se puede saber por que no me dijiste que vivirías con Riven?!-susurro fuerte. Musa abrió sus ojos de par en par. ¿Como es que Stella se había enterado de eso?

-¿Cómo lo…?- Musa fue interrumpida por Bloom que llego también corriendo.

-¿estas viviendo con Riven?-le pregunto.

-espera, ¿Stella como lo supiste?-le pregunto Musa a Stella.

-"como", mi querida amiga es la palabra clave, veras ayer en la noche hable a tu casa y tu papa me dijo todo lo que sucedió y créeme que no necesite apellido cuando menciono el nombre Riven-le contesto molesta.

-ah…si, pero que mas da, aunque no hubiera querido me hubiera llevado en camisa de fuerza si hiciera falta

-uy que mal, aunque que bien al mismo tiempo- le dijo Bloom, Musa la miro incrédula.

-¿Cómo de que "que bien"?, Bloom apóyame se supone que eres mi amiga-le reprendió. Bloom y Stella compartieron miradas cómplices y para musa esa era una mala señal.

-y bien ¿como van?- le pregunto Bloom sabiendo que Musa entendería. Musa suspiro un poco cansada.

-pues, ya podemos entablar una conversación pequeña y… ya no me ignora tanto

-eso es bueno

-supongo

-a Musa querida, al menos ya no estarás triste de que no te hable- Musa frunció el ceño. Aquí vamos otra vez, pensó.

-Stella, no se que insinúas pero, no caeré en ti jueguito mental- le dijo y empezó a caminar.

-Stella- Stella se giro hacia Bloom quien le mandaba una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿Qué?-Bloom agito su cabeza en negativa.

-hay, Stella tu nunca sabes cuando callarte

-Bloom, no hay que olvidar la primera etapa de una relación-le dijo con seguridad. Bloom la miro incrédula.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Etapa uno: negación- Bloom se quedo pensativa.

-quizás tengas razón, pero uno nunca sabe.

Riven se encontraba recargado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados, tenia que admitir que vivir con Musa seria interesante, pero al mismo tiempo quizás un poco problemático.

-así que una chica de nombre Musa esta viviendo contigo, ¿eh?-afirmo una voz masculina quitándole la paz. Riven abrió los ojos.

-¿Quien te lo dijo, Brandon?

-no importa eso, el chiste es que lo se

-fue tu novia, ¿verdad?

-no diré nombres, en fin dime- Riven paso una mano por su cabello y al final asintió, provocando que Brandon sonriera satisfecho.-genial

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-hay, por favor

-no se que estas tramando Brandon, pero te lo digo de una vez…no funcionara

-Riven, ya estamos en preparatoria, ¿no crees que seria bueno tener, no se, una compañera?, yo creo que Musa seria perfecta para ti

-no lo creo, Brandon

-vamos amigo, deja aun lado tu orgullo, deja que alguien te descongele ese corazón frio que tienes- Riven, lo medito unos segundos, su amigo quería que tuviera una novia, ¿para que, para al final ser abandonado?, si fuera eso preferiría quedarse solo.

-Brandon, deja que los demás hagan lo que les venga en gana- y sin más se fue solo, de nuevo.

Brando lo siguió con la mirada, quería ayudar a su amigo, pero cada vez que trataba, Riven la rechazaba, al final después de tantos años de amistad, Brandon sintió que fallo…pero aun así, quería volver a intentarlo.

**Wii, otro capitulo, jaja lo subí muy rápido ¿no?, jaja lo siento es que estoy muy inspirada XD**

**Y bien que me dicen?, ese Riven si que es frio uuu, pobre Brandon quiere ayudarlo, por que así son los amigos verdaderos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**En fin bueno este fue el otro capitulo, agradecimientos a Jazz-Cullen y a Cereza prohibida por ser los primeros en darme un riview.**

**Y bueno si les gusto ya saben que hacer.**

**Aquí me despido y nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**ATTE: .MelodyHeart10.**


	3. Incomprendidos comprendidos

**Hola, hola (de nuevo), pues híjole, jaja creo que soy la que actualiza mas rápido no?**

**Pues que puedo decir , bien pues creo que mi historia va a un ritmo un poco lento, pero la verdad pienso dejarlo así por que no quisiera que la historia terminara en 10 capítulos, me gustaría que fuera larga por eso va así de lenta jaja.**

**Declaimer: Winx club no es mío le pertenece a Rainbow y a Iginio Straffi (genio bendito y alabado por crear a las Winx).**

* * *

**Azares del destino**

Capitulo 3:

**Incomprendidos comprendidos**

Musa observaba como las hojas de los arboles caían, observaba como las hojas caían de una manera como si bailaran en el aire, para Musa era interesante observarlas, quizás parecía una total perdida de tiempo para las otras personas, pero para ella era diferente.

Le hacia recordar a su madre, le encantaban los arboles, podían preguntarle el nombre de casi cualquier árbol y te lo decía. Musa sonrió tristemente ante el recuerdo, su madre era una de las personas mas amables que había conocido, y su padre, bueno, su padre la amaba como para la edad que tenía Musa no tenia idea. Sin mencionar que era una cantante dotada, su padre decía que ella también tenia esa dote, aunque la única vez que había cantado era en un coro, no era lo mismo que cantar como solista.

Riven caminaba en silencio, había sido suficiente con hablar del tema "lo bueno de tener novia" con Brandon para amargarle el día, ¿hasta cuando iba desistir?, aunque Riven ya sabía la respuesta: nunca. Lo último que necesitaba era, pues…era eso, una novia. Nunca entendería alas mujeres, ya que independientemente de su personalidad, cada vez que pasaba cerca de una chica no sobraba el "ya viste a ese chico, esta bien guapo" y muchas otras cursilerías que solo a las chicas se les ocurría decir. También odiaba que solo se fijaran en su físico, se le llamaba hacer ejercicio para tener una buena salud, otra cosa era que el cuerpo adoptara forma al realizarlo (N/A: y bien moldeados para ser caricaturas, pero ni nos quejamos verdad? jaja nos encanta de esa forma XD). También cuando se declaraban, ni siquiera lo conocían, así que la mejor manera era rechazarlas, a pesar de que se queden como quien sabe cuantas horas llorando, aunque bien claro estaba que tarde o temprano tenían que superarlo, después de todo no servía de nada lamentarse por cosas del pasado y eso Riven lo sabia mas que nadie.

A Riven se le vinieron las palabras de Brandon a la mente _"Deja a un lado tu orgullo, deja que alguien te descongele ese corazón frio que tienes"_, en parte tenia que admitir que Brandon tenia razón, pero algo en su interior no le permitían hacerle caso. Otras palabras le retumbaron en la mente _"Yo pienso que Musa seria perfecta para ti"_, Riven frunció el ceño, Musa, afueras tenia que ser con Musa, perfecta para el, ¿Por qué?, no lo sabia, simplemente era perfecta para el, o eso era lo que decía Brandon. Recordó lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir en la habitación de ella cuando fue a despertarla, bajo las órdenes de su padre. Riven sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, malditas hormonas, maldijo en su mente.

Musa se dirigía a su salón, cuando noto un pequeño o mas bien un gran detalle…no había absolutamente nadie.

-no por favor- dijo para si. Se fue corriendo hasta llegar a su salón y tal y como sospechaba ya todos estaban ahí-¡ah!, ¿Por qué, señor?, si hoy llegue casi temprano a la escuela- se lamento. De repente escucho que tocaron la puerta provocando que se sobresaltara, giro su vista para encontrar a Riven quien esperaba a que le dijeran que pase.

-Riven, llegaste tarde- le dijo entre preguntando y afirmando.

-lo dice la persona que ni siquiera a entrado al salón- Musa se molesto ante el comentario y lo fulmino con la mirada. ¡¿Es que nunca esta de buen humor?!, pensó ella.

-¿y-y-y a ti que te importa si he entrado o no?- Riven volteo a verla y sus ojos se encontraron. Musa se quedo un poco extrañada pero aun así correspondió a la mirada, era penetrante y misteriosa, sus ojos amatistas eran hermosos como un par de piedras encontradas en un tesoro.

Riven rompió el momento volteando la cabeza hacia el frente-tienes razón, no me importa- Musa salió de golpe de su mini trance ¿había pensado que los ojos de Riven eran hermosos?

Se escucho un "pase", Riven abrió la puerta y entro por ella.

-vaya, debo decir que me sorprende verlo llegar tarde señor Benedetti- dijo la profesora Griselda. Impartía dos materias, química y matemáticas.

-no volverá a suceder- dijo Riven sin emoción alguna y se fue hacia su asiento.

Musa respiro hondo antes de meterse al salón.

-y de usted señorita Valenti, mentiría si dijera que también me sorprende- Musa frunció el ceño, nunca le había caído bien la profesora Griselda. Se fue a su asiento donde rápidamente fue interrogada por Stella.

-¿se puede saber que te paso?, te fuiste y ya no te volvimos a ver-le susurro Stella.

-creo que me distraje- le contesto Musa.

-¿no, en serio?-pregunto Stella con sarcasmo. Musa gruño por lo bajo.

El tiempo iba pasando tan lentamente para Musa que sentía que eran días, recordó cuando miro a Riven a los ojos, se sonrojo un poco nunca lo había visto así, salvo el primer día, pero no lo conocía, tenia que admitirlo, Riven era guapo en su estilo de Hombre y no era la única que lo veía, después de todo Brandon y Riven eran considerados los mas guapos de la escuela.

Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no escucho el timbre que avisaba que las clases habían concluido.

-Musa- le dijo Stella- Musa, hola Tierra llamando a Musa- pero no contestaba. Se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana, aun sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Stella, tenemos problemas- le dijo Brandon tapándose la nariz con las manos provocando que su voz sonara graciosa. Stella comenzó a reír junto con Bloom. Las risas provocaron que Musa saliera de sus pensamientos.

-mmm… ¿Stella, de que te ríes?- le pregunto. Stella de repente paro de reír y miro con seriedad a Musa.

-¡ah, ahora si me escuchas!- le dijo sarcásticamente. Musa la miro incrédula, no sabia de que estaba hablando.

-¿Cómo que ahora si te escucho?- pregunto confundida. Stella se puso roja de la rabia, Brandon al ver esto le puso una mano en su hombro indicándole que se calmara, Stella respiro hondo y hablo.

-que te estuve hablando como por diez minutos y no me hacías caso, ¿se puede saber en que piensas?- Musa se sonrojo, ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Stella que estaba pensando que Riven era guapo?, la torturaría con eso hasta la graduación o quizás mas.

-ah, no… en nada- dijo aun sonrojada. Stella analizo su cara, sabia que ocultaba algo, pero quería saber que, puede que ella fuera mala en la escuela pero en lo que se trataba de chismes ella ganaba una medalla de oro.

Musa se puso tensa al observar que Stella la miraba con sospecha, cada vez que Stella miraba de esa manera indicaban dos cosas, primera: que estaba sacando conclusiones de quien sabe que, segunda: o que intentaba resolver algo. Y para Musa eso era malo, sabía que Stella no era tonta.

-Musa se que ocultas algo y voy a descubrirlo aunque tenga que ir a espiarte a tu casa- advirtió Stella.

-p-pero ahorita no estoy viviendo ahí

-entonces a casa de Riven

-pero no sabes donde vive

-pero Brandon si – Musa suspiro con cansancio.

-bien haz lo que quieras- Bloom le dio un codazo a Stella quien empezaba a planear la manera en que podría sacarle la información a Musa. Volteó a ver a Bloom, que estaba mandándole una mirada de reproche.

-Stella, no lo hagas- le susurro.

-¿Por qué?- Bloom la fulmino con la mirada, Stella no tuvo más que hacer más que rendirse.

-esta bien-dijo resignada lo que provoco que Bloom sonriera triunfante.

Musa noto que Riven no estaba, lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró.

-eh, ¿chicos han visto a Riven?- pregunto mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-si, se fue con la profesora Griselda para resolver algo, dijo que lo esperaras en la entrada de la escuela-le contesto Brandon.

-ah, gracias Brandon

-de nada

-ah y otra cosa Musa- le dijo Bloom.

-si, ¿Qué paso?

-tienes que estudiar mañana tenemos un examen de matemáticas- Musa la miro con los ojos abiertos.

-¡¿Queeeee?!

-como lo oíste- afirmo Stella.

-¡¿p-pero por que?!- pregunto asustada.

-pues, por que ya estamos en temporadas de exámenes- dijo Brandon.

-¡no puede ser!, ¿Por qué?- se lamento.

-ni modo Musita, a estudiar se ha dicho- le dijo Stella provocando que Musa la volteara a ver molesta.

-mira quien habla, al menos yo no voy mal en la escuela

-pero si en matemáticas- se defendió. Y no mentía, Musa era buena en todas las materias, pero su punto débil eran las matemáticas, desde niña siempre lo fueron.

-bueno, chicas me tengo que ir, adiós- dijo con resignación.

-adiós- le dijeron todos, Musa tomo sus cosas y se fue camino hacia la entrada de la escuela y dicho y hecho ahí se encontraba Riven, quien se veía algo desesperado.

-Hola, Riven, siento llegar tarde- lo saludo. Riven la miro con seriedad.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto molesto. Musa lo miro molesta. ¿Pero quien se creía?

-tuve un problema- mintió. Riven sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

-anda, ya vámonos-dijo comenzando a caminar, Musa lo siguió.

Llegaron a la casa, donde el papa de Riven se encontraba dándole una indicación a una señora que trabajaba ahí. Eric los vio y sonrió.

-hola chicos, y ¿Cómo les fue en su día?-pregunto sonriente.

-cansado-contestaron Riven y Musa, que después se miraron.

-vaya al mismo tiempo, significa que si estuvo cansado, ero ni modo así es la preparatoria, ya se acostumbraran-les dijo aun sonriendo- pero vengan ya es hora de comer

Comieron a gusto lasaña, luego de eso Musa y Riven se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, horas después volvieron a bajar para la cena.

Terminaron la cena, recogieron sus platos y se levantaron, solo Musa se quedo en la mesa.

-Musa, no vas a irte a dormir-le pregunto Eric. Musa lo miro y le sonrió levemente.

-no, aun no, tengo que estudiar- Eric, asintió con la cabeza y se subió a su habitación. Riven se quedo unos segundos observándola.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Musa, al ver que la miraba.

-nada, es solo que no recuerdo que sea tan difícil estudiar matemáticas-le dijo. Musa frunció el ceño.

-no todos tenemos tanta facilidad como tu- Riven no dijo nada, solo se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto incrédula.

-ayudándote a estudiar-dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-por que si te duermes temprano te levantaras tarde y yo llegare tarde otra vez

-vaya que preocupación-susurro con sarcasmo.

-si quieres no te ayudo y repruebas el examen-Musa lo fulmino con la mirada, pero después lo medito unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

-déjame ver que es a lo que no le entiendes-le dijo, Musa no dijo nada solo le entrego la libreta, miro hacia el frente y algo llamo su atención. Un porta retratos en una repisa, tenia la imagen de una mujer, muy bella, era de tez blanca, su cabello era largo y café y tenia los ojos de un tono café claro.

-Riven, ¿Quién es ella?-le pregunto, Riven la miro y después siguió su mirada hasta el retrato.

-ella era mi madre-dijo en un tono seco. Musa lo miro sorprendida.

-¿era?-pregunto con cuidado.

-murió…en un accidente aéreo-dijo con frialdad. Musa se arrepintió de haber preguntado, no sabia que tan duro era para el hablar de su madre.

-te comprendo- Riven miro a Musa- mmm…sabes, mi madre también murió, cuando yo era una niña, creo que en eso tenemos algo en común- Riven se había sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso, alguien lo comprendía y quien iba a decir…que ese alguien fuera Musa.

-lo siento-dijo.

-esta bien, aprendí a superarlo

-creo que es mejor si continuamos-Musa asintió.

Riven le estuvo enseñando a Musa todo lo que ella no sabía o entendía una y otra vez, pero algo bueno había pasado, habían logrado hablar pacíficamente, no hubo peleas ni nada por el estilo, solo conversaciones, al final Musa pensó que quizás Riven no era malo, solo incomprendido.

-gracias de nuevo, por todo- le dijo Musa a Riven.

-de nada-Musa le sonrió, Riven sintió que se sonrojaba, pero inmediatamente giro su cabeza-buenas noches-dijo de nuevo con su tono frio y se fue. Musa se quedo extrañada por ese último comportamiento de Riven, pero si su vista no le fallaba juraría haber visto un leve sonrojo ¿o era su imaginación? Musa miro un segundo mas hacia donde se había ido Riven y se metió a su cuarto para al fin poder descansar.

* * *

**Cha, cha, chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan**

**Y bien? Que les pareció?, les gusto?**

**Bueno me lo pueden decir dejándome un review XD.**

**Aaaaawwwww Riven que lindo se ah de ver sonrojado, que ahora que lo pienso en la caricatura también ah pasado.O.O**

**Jaja me dio un poco de risa el titulo del cap por que suena a trabalenguas. =D**

**Bueno ya aquí me despido nos vemos en el próximo cap.**


	4. Conspiracion

**Hola, hola de nuevo, pues el capitulo pasado vimos un poco de mas acercamiento de Musa y Riven que (como dijo Cereza prohibida, gracias por cierto) me falto acción, y es cierto de hecho no me quede muy convencida. Pero bueno ya me dejo de habladuría hay que continuar con la historia.**

**Declaimer: Winx club no me pertenece, es de Rainbow y de Iginio Straffi.**

* * *

**Azares del destino**

Capitulo 4

**Conspiración **

-¿Bloom?- le dijo la rubia a su compañera que observaba con fascinación un vestido que se encontraba detrás de un vidrio de una tienda de ropa.

-mande-dijo esta sin despegar su vista del vestido color azul turquesa.

-no, nada, ¿Qué tanto ves?- le pregunto mientras se ponía a su lado para mirar que era lo que llamaba tanto la atención de su amiga.

-es el vestido más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- dijo emocionada.

-si tienes razón…pero no tenemos tiempo para eso-dijo jalando a su amiga con fuerza- tenemos que pensar en un plan- la pelirroja lo miro curiosa.

-¿un…plan?- pregunto. Stella asintió con la cabeza.

-exacto- volvió a afirmar- un plan

-¿un plan, para que?- Stella miro fijamente a su amiga con una sonrisa malvada. Bloom lo pensó un momento antes de recordar de que trataba-ah no, no otra vez, Stella, ya habíamos hablado acerca de eso- la recordó.

-no es cierto- declaro Stella- además, ellos necesitan ayuda, tu me entiendes ¿no?, un empujoncito, una mano

-Stella, déjalos en paz

-pero Bloom, tu, Brandon y yo seriamos los únicos que estarían incluidos en este pequeño plan- Bloom negó con la cabeza, no quería pertenecer a ese dichoso plan y menos si lo había creado Stella, por que sabia que si algo salía mal Musa se molestaría y eso era lo que ella no quería.

Pasaron cerca de una muchacha que estaba repartiendo unos volantes, le entrego una a Stella, pero esta no lo leyó, estaba concentrada en escuchar la opinión de Bloom.

-me niego- dijo al final.

-por favor- suplico su amiga. Bloom soltó un suspiro frustrado y lo peso dos veces antes de contestar.

-este bien- dijo resignada. Stella esbozo una sonrisa triunfante y se dispuso a leer el folleto que tenia en la mano- ¿pero como piensas acercarlos?-le pregunto.

-creo que tengo una idea- le respondió aun leyendo el folleto, Bloom la miro con incredulidad, pero después se acerco para leer también el folleto.

_Feria Gardenia_

_¡No faltes! _

_Hay juegos mecánicos, puestos de comida y más._

_Abrimos todos lo días_

_¡Ven y diviértete!_

Stella y Bloom compartieron miradas cómplices, tenían el plan perfecto.

Musa se encontraba recostada en su habitación, ya había pasado una semana desde que tuvo esa conversación con Riven y aun así no conseguía olvidarla, lo bueno era que había descubierto otra cosa de el y ese algo tenía en común con ella: ambos habían crecido sin una madre. Pero había algo que la inquietaba, algo que le llamo la atención cuando observo el retrato después de que Riven le dijera que se trataba de su madre. Tampoco se le parecía en nada, llego a pensar que quizás se tratara de una tía, prima o alguna otra cosa, pero nunca se le vino a la mente de que fuera su madre. Eso lo contestaba todo, Riven era un total misterio, Musa no sabia nada de el salvo que su madre había muerto, pero nada mas. No era que quisiera saber mas sobre su vida privada, o eso era lo que ella se decía.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que su celular sonaba. Lo tomo sin muchas ganas y lo contesto.

-¿bueno?

-_¡Musa, querida!, ¿Qué haces?- _Musa reconoció la voz de Stella al otro lado y soltó un suspiro antes de contestar.

-pues…nada

_-¡perfecto!-_grito con entusiasmo-_ por que, ¿sabes?, estaba recorriendo el centro comercial y me dieron un folleto acerca de una feria que hay en la ciudad y me preguntaba si querías acompañarnos a Bloom y a mi, ¿Qué dices?_

-Stella, mira, la verdad no estoy muy de humo…

_-ay, Musi no seas una aguafiestas, ándale ve no seas malita ¿siiiiii?-_ Musa se paso una mano por el cabello, sabia que si seguía negando Stella la molestaría por el resto del día, además ¿Qué daño le podría hacer ir a una feria?

-esta bien, iré, tienes suerte de que sea sábado- Musa oyó como Stella soltaba un chillido de emoción.

-¡_genial!, nos vemos allá a las siete, te enviare la dirección por medio de un mensaje, ciao_

_-_adiós- colgó, espero el mensaje y después se metió a bañar.

Stella cerró su celular después de haber enviado el mensaje con la dirección.

-bien, paso uno esta hecho- le dijo a Bloom- ahora solo nos queda esperar la llamada de Brandon para saber si convenció a Riven

-sigo pensando que esta es una mala idea- dijo Bloom preocupada.

-Bloom, ya te lo dije, en este plan no hay fallas, eso te lo aseguro

-ojala y tengas razón- El celular de Stella volvió a sonar.

-¿halo?

-Stella, soy Brandon… se resistía pero logre convencerlo- se escucho la voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono. Stella sonrió con satisfacción.

-perfecto, cariño

-si, será mejor que cuelgue no quiero que Riven sospeche, adiós un beso

-adiós

-¿y bien?- escucho la voz de Bloom. Stella la miro con una sonrisa malvada.

-que comience el juego- dijo con voz cantarina.

Musa llego corriendo a la entrada del lugar donde era la feria, se había retrasado mas de lo normal, pero bueno, no lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque el padre de Riven le pidió que le ayudara a mover un mueble.

Alcanzo a ver a Stella quien se veía un poco irritada, Musa respiro hondo antes de acercarse.

-siento llegar tarde, es que…-vacilo un poco antes de contestar-tuve un imprevisto-termino.

-¡Musa!- le regaño Stella- no se si no entiendes la palabra llega temprano

-si quieres me voy…

-¡NO!- Musa se sobresalto al escuchar la respuesta inmediata de su amiga, Stella casi nunca se comportaba así, aunque prefirió no darle importancia.

-bien…-interrumpió Bloom con nerviosismo-e-ntonces ¿Qué esperamos?, entremos- Musa la miro extrañada pero comenzó a caminar.

Pasaron por casi todos los puestos en los que vendían maquillaje, joyas y ropa, claro por Stella. Musa no le daba mucha importancia, nunca había sido muy femenina.

Se detuvieron en un puesto más, donde vendían collares de piedras.

- Stella, chicas que sorpresa verlas aquí- se escucho que alguien dijo a sus espaldas- las tres se voltearon, Stella y Bloom con una sonrisa y Musa con sorpresa. Brandon se encontraba de pie enfrente de ellas con Riven a su lado, solo que este ultimo mostraba una cara de aburrimiento combinado con un poco de fastidio.

-Brandon, lo mismo digo- dijo Stella acercándose a su novio para besarlo en los labios. Musa se le acerco a Riven.

-Riven, no sabia que te encantaran las ferias- dijo con un tono sarcástico.

- me obligaron a avenir- musito con un poco de fastidio- Musa guardo silencio un momento y después volvió a tomar la palabra.

-si a mi también

-¡hey chicos!- les grito Stella- ¿Qué les parece si nos subimos a los juegos mecánicos?

-si, esta bien- dijo Musa.

-yo paso

-hay, vamos Riven no seas un aguafiestas- Riven miro irritado a Brandon y soltó un suspiro.

- esta bien- Brandon le sonrió.

- ¿y a cual nos subiremos?- pregunto Musa. Stella dirigió su vista hacia los diversos juegos mecánicos que se encontraban.

-ese- dijo señalando con el dedo a una montaña rusa grande.

-a… -Musa trago saliva con dificultad-¿esa?

-si- afirmo- ¿no tendrás miedo, o si?- la reto. Musa frunció el ceño, si había algo que le molestara era que la llamaran cobarde.

-claro que no- dijo un poco insegura. Stella sonrió complacida.

Llegaron hasta la cola para la montaña rusa.

-bien, yo iré con Brandon-dijo Stella con entusiasmo.

-¿Bloom que tal si nos subimos juntas?

- claro, no veo por…-Stella se aclaro la garganta con fuerza- eh…- comenzó a balbucear- pero m-me temo q-que no, p-por que no me gustan las montañas rusas

-ah…bueno

-¿Por qué no te subes con Riven?- sugirió Brandon. Musa estuvo a punto de protestar pero fue interrumpida por Riven.

-no tengo problemas con eso- Musa lo miro con sorpresa.

-b-bueno, si…supongo que esta bien

La fila comenzó a disminuir hasta que toco su turno de subirse al juego, cada quien escogió un lugar, Stella y Brandon escogieron uno detrás del de Musa y Riven.

Los vagones comenzaron a ascender, Musa comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa y se arrepintió de haber dicho que no tenia miedo, empezó a sentir vértigo al ver hacia abajo. Definitivamente había subestimado la altura de esa montaña rusa. Exactamente por eso se arrepintió de haber dicho que no tenía miedo: le tenía miedo a las alturas. Siempre había sido así, desde pequeña. Se le escapo un grito ahogado atrayendo la atención de su compañero de al lado.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto Riven al ver que su compañera comenzaba a temblar.

-s-si, estoy bien- mintió. Después ya no pudo decir nada, por que el juego comenzó y el vagón simplemente se fue hacia abajo. Musa palideció y se quedo sin habla, no podía gritar por el miedo que sentía mientras caían, miro de reojo a Riven quien al parecer no le afectaba en nada. Volvió a mirar hacia el resto del riel y pudo visualizar una vuelta completa, cerro los ojos e inconscientemente se aferro a al brazo de su compañero.

-hey ¿pero que haces?- Musa abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio fue su brazo, el cual estaba abrazando el de Riven. Soltó el brazo inmediatamente mientras se sonrojaba.

-l-lo siento- Riven la miro incrédulo pero después comprendió lo que le pasaba.

-¿si le tienes tanto miedo a las montañas rusas entonces por que te subiste?- le pregunto molesto.

-no les tengo miedo- le dijo igual de enojada, pero entonces el vagón volvió a pasar por una curva provocando que esta cerrara los ojos de nuevo. Sintió que algo la rodeaba y la estrechaba contra algo cálido. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se topo con un brazo, era el brazo de Riven alzo su vista ara verlo pero este se encontraba viendo hacia otra parte.

-g-gracias- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-no lo vuelvo a ser-dijo fríamente. Pero en su interior se sentía diferente, al contrario se sentía…bien abrazándola, no quería dejar de hacerlo. Sacudió su cabeza ante tal pensamiento. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando?, estaba haciendo lo que exactamente Brandon quería. No podía permitírselo.

Mientras tanto en el vagón de atrás Stella y Brandon miraban complacidas la escena que tenían enfrente.

-te dije que era un buen plan- le susurro ella a el.

-nunca dude de ti- Stella le sonrió y viceversa.

El juego termino y Musa salió disparada del pequeño vagón y se prometió algo a si misma: Nunca volvería a subirse a una montaña rusa que sea demasiado alta.

-¿y bien chicos, como la sintieron?-pregunto Bloom al ver a sus amigos acercarse.

-ni una palabra- le contesto Musa.

-¿Musa, esta bien?-pregunto preocupada- estas pálida

-si, estoy bien, solo necesito caminar- dijo comenzando a alejarse.

-un momento ¿a donde vas?

-a caminar tengo que despejarme

-pero ya nos vamos

-ustedes váyanse yo aun no quiero irme- Bloom la miro con preocupación-en serio estaré bien

-esta bien, pero no te vayas tarde

-si no te preocupes cuídense

-¡adiós Musitaaaaaaaa!- le grito Stella Brandon solo se despidió con la mano y Musa hizo lo mismo para después perderse entre la multitud de personas.

Siguió caminando perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que paso por un grupo de jóvenes que rápidamente le empezaron a chiflar y decir piropos.

-hola, nena, ¿Por qué tan solita?- le dijo uno poniendo se enfrente de ella.

-¿que tal si nos acompañas?- le dijo otro.

-déjenme en paz- dijo Musa tratando de controlar su voz.

-oh vamos quédate un rato

-ella no puede, esta conmigo- dijo con autoridad una voz masculina. Musa miro en dirección de la voz. Riven se encontraba ahí parado con la mirada fija en los sujetos. Tenía su ceño mas fruncido de lo normal y su mirada era penetrante, como la de un asesino. Tomo a Musa del brazo sin apartar la vista de los hombres y la alejo de ahí.

-¿Riven que hac…?

-cállate y sigue caminando- la interrumpió. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás y cuando ya no vio a nadie la soltó- contéstame una cosa ¿en que estabas pensando?- pregunto con enojo. Musa lo miro sorprendida, nunca lo había visto así.

Riven estaba más que molesto, estaba que explotaba y no solo por lo que podía haber pasado. Verla ahí con esos dos hombres había sido suficiente, inmediatamente sintió un sentimiento de posesividad, se sintió posesivo… ¡con Musa! ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Acaso perdía la cabeza?

-¡ellos fuero los que me molestaron!- se defendió Musa sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡si, pero no te hubieran molestado si no te hubieras ido!

-¿podrías dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa?- Riven no dijo nada.

-mejor, vámonos a casa- dijo fastidiado.

-si, mejor

Llegaron a la casa de Riven donde los recibió Eric con los brazos abiertos.

-¡y bien! ¿Cómo les fue?, cuéntenme- dijo Eric sonriente. Ninguno dijo nada, la sonrisa de Eric desapareció- mmmm…bueno… ¿Quién quiere tamales?- pregunto con entusiasmo para tratar de levantar el animo. Nadie dijo nada, de nuevo- ¿Qué, y ahora que les paso, por que esa cara larga?, bueno de Riven ya no me sorprende pero ¿de ti Musa?- dijo con asombro. Musa intento sonreír al ver que el papa de Riven intentaba animarlos, definitivamente era una buena persona.

-lo siento señor, es solo que estamos un poco cansados- mintió.

-aaaaahhh, es eso…uff que bueno- dijo con alivio en su voz- por un momento pensé que era yo, pero bueno descansen

-gracias señor igual usted

-buenas noche, papa- le dijo Riven y se fue.

-mira que este hijo ya hablo, ¡buenas noches!-le grito.

-que tengas buenas noches señor- se despidió Musa.

-igual tu, espero que no tengas pesadillas con mi hijo – bromeo y después empezó a reírse. Musa sonrió un poco antes de subirse a su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se recargo en ella. Se preguntaba por que se había sentido tan aliviada de ver a Riven. ¿Había sido por el simple hecho de que alguien la ayudaría?...¿o solo por que se trataba de el?

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaa, perdón por la tardanza.**

**Pero ya ven ya actualicé**

**Jeje**

**Que les pareció?**

**Bien me tienen aquí a las 11:50 PM terminando de escribir el capitulo (por que ya tenia la mitad escrito).**

**Bueno ya me voy a dormir jeje, tengo sueño **

**Bye**

**ATTE: .MelodyHeart10.**


	5. Primo

**Hoooola¡¡¡¡¡**

**Bien amigos, pues aquí estoy otra vez jaja ando feliz hoy cumplió años un entrenador mío y nos trajo cebiche yum¡¡¡ *.* (sin mencionar el pastel)**

**Bueno aquí les traigo la siguiente actualización espero y la disfruten.**

**Por cierto una aclaración (que la verdad no recuerdo si ya lo dije, pero nah) se que he tenido faltas de ortografía. La razón es que mi teclado falla por que (como es inalámbrico) creo que se desconfiguró y por desgracia perdí el disco con el que venia, y no tengo otro teclado, pero tratare de no tener tantas faltas.**

**Y pues ya con esto aclarado continuamos con la historia.**

**Declaimer: Winx club no es mío pertenece a Rainbow y a Iginio Straffi.**

**

* * *

**

Azares del destino

Capitulo 5

**Primo **

Otoño, la estación favorita de algunos, cuando las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a caerse, advirtiendo que el invierno estaba a punto de llegar. Muchos disfrutaban reuniendo las hojas y saltando en ellas, sobre todo los niños. Una estación de alegría, paz y quizás una estación ideal para visitas.

-¡chicosss!- instantáneamente todos voltearon miraron extrañados a una Stella agitada y raramente con el cabello alborotado.

-¡Stella!, ¿Qué te pasa?, respira- grito asustada Bloom. Stella tomo una gran cantidad de aire antes de dar la noticia que la mantenía de ese humor, mientras que Bloom la miraba extrañada.

-lo siento, es que mi primo acaba de llamar…-contestó- ¡y dijo que se iba a mudar aquí!- grito con emocionada.

-¿te refieres a Sky?-pregunto una emocionada Musa. Riven automáticamente frunció el ceño al oír el tono de emoción que utilizo Musa al mencionar el nombre del dichoso ''primo'' de Stella.

-si

-¿Quién es Sky?- pregunto Brandon.

-mi primo, no lo conoces porque el se mudo hace mucho- le contesto Stella.

- aaah

-vaya, hace mucho que no veía a Sky-comento Musa. Stella le sonrió, ella tampoco lo había visto hace mucho, aun recordaba cuando eran niños y con Musa lo obligaban a ponerse vestidos y hacer pasteles de lodo, también recordaba las bromas pesadas que el hacia provocando que esta se saliera de sus casillas. Pero a pesar de ello, lo quería, después de todo era su primo favorito y con el que había convivido toda su vida.- ¿Cómo esta?- le pregunto Musa sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-esta de maravilla, lo escuche muy emocionado en el teléfono

-¿pero no entiendo, por que se fue?- pregunto una curiosa Flora.

-fue por problemas familiares- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- sus padres se divorciaron, fue un proceso difícil según mi mama- Stella sonrió con tristeza, ella comprendía lo que era el proceso del divorcio, después de todo ella también lo había vivido, sus padres se habían divorciado cuando ella tenia alrededor de unos siete años, si no fuera por el apoyo de Musa estaba segura de que se hubiera vuelto loca-pero mi tía decidió aprovechar el dinero del divorcio para alejarse de mi tío y pues se llevo a mi primo. Después de eso ya no lo volví a ver, solo chateábamos y una que otras veces hablábamos por teléfono

-entiendo

-pero bueno, lo bueno es que volverá…bueno en parte es gracias a que el trabajo de su mama la traslado aquí

-¿en que trabaja su mama?- pregunto Brandon.

-es la gerente de un hotel

-ah, ya veo

Riven poco a poco se fue alejando del lugar en donde estaban, no tenia interés en saber de que estaban hablando, claro que esto paso desapercibido por Brandon quien se disculpo con las chicas para después comenzar a seguirlo. Observo como este se sentó en una de las bancas y miraba hacia adelante con la vista perdida.

-Riven, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto.

-si-respondió con tono seco, pero, ¿a quien diablos engañaba?, claro que no estaba bien, si bien apenas y pudo dormir. Toda la culpa es de ella, pensó. Había estado soñando ¿con Musa?, para su desgracia, si, se arrepintió haberla abrazado, se arrepintió de no haber fingido que no le importaba al cabo no era su problema después de todo ella se había subido por que ella así lo quiso no porque la habían obligado, pero no opto por hacerle de "caballero" si a eso se le podía llamar así.

-a mi no me engañas Riven, se que te pasa algo, has estado pensativo toda la mañana desde que llegaste- su amigo no hablo, ¿para que hacerlo?, si le decía el porque de su "pensatividad" lo único que conseguiría seria despertar la curiosidad de Brandon. Al ver que ya no decía nada prefirió cambiar de tema.- Oye, apropósito quería preguntarte algo- como Riven no dijo nada lo tomo como un si y prosiguió- ¿me puedes decir que fue lo que paso ayer en la montaña rusa?, es que Stella y yo los vimos con Musa muy…hem…como decirlo abrazados- Brandon termino la oración con una sonrisa al ver como su amigo de la infancia comenzaba a ponerse rojo de la cara que intento disimular.

-no paso nada-respondió sin mirarlo-solo tenia miedo. Brandon soltó una pequeña risa y agito su cabeza divertido, ver a Riven de esa manera definitivamente era digno de una foto.

-hay, Riven si no te conociera diría que estas…

-ni se te ocurra decirlo- lo corto antes de que dijera la palabra "enamorado".

-¿entonces porque te enojaste cuando Musa se mociono al escuchar que el primo de Stella venia?- le pregunto con una sonrisa picara. Riven lo miro molesto, como odiaba la astucia de Brandon, ese chico podía ser vanidoso y sarcástico, pero no tenía ni una pisca de tonto.

-no me enoje-se defendió, pero ya era tarde.

-claro y a Stella no le gusta vestir a la moda-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué pretendes?-pregunto con sospecha.

-no pretendo nada

-no me veas con cara de estúpido Brandon, ¿o en serio crees que ya se me olvido la pequeña charla que tuvimos? (recuerden el capitulo dos casi hasta el final)- le pregunto con tono duro en su voz.

- no me asustas, Riven, solo estoy ayudándote haciéndote ver lo que tienes enfrente- le respondió con tono decidido.

-no me ayudes- dijo y comenzó a caminar, Brandon no pudo hacer mas que soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

-no, espera-lo freno- ya olvídalo, por lo menos acompáñame le dije a las chicas que volveríamos.

Riven se paso una mano por el cabello, pero decidió aceptar.

Bloom escuchaba atenta la historia que contaba Stella acerca de cuando se perdieron con su primo en un parque, mientras que Musa solo se dedicaba a observar, no necesitaba poner atención a eso, después de todo había estado ahí y eso era mas que suficiente.

-entonces Sky se subió a un árbol según para mirar desde lo alto, pero después le dio miedo bajar, así que con Musa tuvimos ayudarlo- decía entre risas la rubia.

-me alegra saber que cuentas mis anécdotas a mis espaldas- interrumpió una voz masculina. Stella paro de reír en cuanto escucho la voz y se giro lentamente para comprobar su sospecha. ¡Allí estaba el parado!, si primo, su mejor amigo de la infancia y de toda la vida.

-¡Sky!- grito antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su primo, quien la recibió alegremente.- pensé que llegarías mañana- le dijo con sorpresa separándose de el.

-si iba a llegar mañana pero pensé que seria mejor llegar antes como sorpresa- le dijo con una perfecta sonrisa.

-hola Sky- el chico se separo de Stella para encontrarse a Musa que se encontraba parada sonriéndole.

-¡Musa, vaya has crecido!- le dijo abrazándola.

-y que me dices de ti, ya no eres el enano de antes

-para que veas- comento levantando las cejas una y otra vez, Musa comenzó a reírse.

Bloom se encontraba parada mientras observaba la escena, y no precisamente porque se viera una intrusa, no, de hecho se encontraba en shock, estaba así desde que vio al primo de Stella aparecer, ¡dios!, ¿Quién iba a pensar que fuera así de guapo? Lo analizo de pies a cabeza, su tez era blanca, su cabello se encontraba largo por encima de los hombros pero no perdía el estilo, sus ojos eran azules como el mismísimo cielo y su cuerpo estaba perfectamente formado, parecía una superestrella sacada de una revista de chismes y Bloom deseaba ser la primera en pedirle un autógrafo.

Stella se percato de que su amiga no hablaba ni hacia nada por acercarse, asi que decidió ser ella quien los presentaba.

-Sky- su primo la miro en cuanto escucho que lo llamaba- quisiera presentarte a una amiga mía, mira ella es Bloom- dijo acercándolo a la chica que se encontraba paralizaba en su lugar.

Sky también se congelo en cuanto la vio. Blanca, de estatura media, su cabello era pelirrojo largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos azules lo atraían hacia ella casi por inercia y tenía una figura esbelta.

-hola, mi nombre es Sky, mucho gusto- dijo sonriéndole. Bloom sentía que se derretía. Aaaaaaaaahhhh, que, que hermosa sonrisa, ¡santo dios, es perfecta!, no espera, Bloom cálmate creerá que eres una loca maniática, pensaba esta.

-h-h-hola, s-s-soy B-Bloom- dijo torpemente. Genial Bloom, vete por tu premio de la mayor perdedora, pensó.

Se quedaron un largo tiempo mirándose a los ojos. Stella los miraba con sospecha, hasta que una sonrisa picara se formo en su cara.

-Musa, Musa, mira esto- le susurro a su compañera que se encontraba con un semblante pensativo.

-¿que paso?- pregunto acercándose.

-¿en quien piensas?- pregunto divertida, Musa se sonrojo un poco pero después miro a su amiga rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-Stella, concéntrate- musito.

-ah, si, si, mira- dijo mientras señalaba discretamente en dirección de Bloom y su primo.

Musa miro la escena con incredulidad ya que no entendía la indirecta, así que miro a su amiga.

-¿Qué?- pregunto-no veo nada, solo son Bloom y tú primo- Stella en ese momento deseo golpearse en la cabeza.

-señor, ilumínala- rogo al cielo, Musa en cambio volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Stella, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías- le dijo molesta.

-hay, por favor Musa, ¿Qué estas ciegas, no ves?- le dijo volviendo a señalar a la pareja que estaba en frente de ellas.

-si, eso ya lo vi, pero no entiendo que tiene

- que hay química, mi amiga y eso solo significa una cosa- grito emocionada.

-¿en donde hay química?- preguntaron de repente Sky y Bloom apareciendo.

-eh…nada, m-me refería a q-que no-nosotras, tenemos química, si eso es- dijo Stella con nerviosismo.

-ah, bueno tengo que irme- dijo Sky de repente.

-¿ya te vas?- pregunto Bloom con decepción, a Sky se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿quieres que me quede?- pregunto sonriendo. Bloom, sentía que el calor se le subía a la cabeza haciéndola ver roja.

-ah-comenzó a balbucear-n-no, yo p-p-p-preguntaba- y con eso dicho comenzó a reírse nerviosamente. Sky se sintió desilusionado.

-lamentablemente no puedo, tengo que terminar de desempacar mis cosas- Bloom también se decepcionó al escuchar eso-pero no se preocupen mañana vendré a inscribirme

-¿estudiaras aquí?- pregunto Stella emocionada, Sky asintió sonriente.

-¡genial!- grito Musa. Sky se despidió de Stella, de Bloom y por ultimo de Musa, quien lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡adiós!- grito mientras se iba en un BMW.

-¿quien era ese?- pregunto alguien.

-¡Brandon, me asustaste!- le grito Stella.

-lo siento, pero ¿Quién era?

-a si, el era mi primo Sky , si hubieras llegado antes- le reprocho.

-lo siento es que...Tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo, ¿verdad Riv…?-este dejo de hablar al ver a su compañero que se encontraba con un semblante de miedo mientras observaba la dirección en la que se había ido el primo de Stella-olvídalo-dijo rápidamente. Riven no era precisamente el chico malo, pero cuando se enojaba hasta los leones le huían. ¿La razón del enojo?, pues simple el ya se encontraba un poco de malas después de la segunda conversación irritante con Brandon, pero termino de explotar en cuanto vio a Musa abrazada de un "tipejo" y para el colmo le daba un beso en la mejilla, pero también estaba enojado porque se enojaba por eso, quería saber porque diablos lo hacia, ella era libre y podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera.

-Riven ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Brandon con cuidado.

-si- dijo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¿y ahora que mosca le pico?-pregunto Musa.

-no lo se

El resto de las clases parecían un infierno para Riven, la escena del abrazo le seguía rondando en su cabeza, no lo soportaba, ¡¿es que acaso nunca lo dejaría en paz?! , si seguía así de seguro explotaría. Agradeció eternamente cuando oyó el timbre de salida.

El camino hacia la casa fue acompañado por un incomodo silencio ya que ambos, tanto Musa como Riven. El encerrado en sus pensamientos y ella extrañada por su actitud. Finalmente llegaron a la casa, que sorpresivamente estaba vacía.

-no hay nadie- dijo Musa con sorpresa a modo de pregunta. Riven se acerco a un pequeño buro que estaba en el recibidor ya que había una notita.

**Riven, Musa, me fui a un mandado, no se preocupen por mi volveré pronto les di el día libre al personal…**

**Por desgracia olvide decirles que hicieran algo de comer así que tendrán que hacerse algo ustedes XD**

**De nuevo lo siento, cuídense.**

**ATTE: Eric **

**P.D: hay comida suficiente en el refrigerador para preparar.**

**P.D. 2: no quemen la casa **

Riven frunció un poco el ceño, su padre seguía siendo el mismo olvidadizo de siempre y eso era algo que el no cambiaria nunca.

-¿Qué dice?- le pregunto Musa. Riven no dijo nada solo le dio la nota y se fue a la cocina. Musa la leyó y sonrió, dejo la nota en su lugar se metió también a la cocina-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le pregunto a Riven cuando vio que este estaba sacando algo del refrigerador.

-solo hay pescado- dijo fríamente. Musa volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-esta bien se acabaron los juegos- dijo molesta. Riven la miro de la misma forma.

-¿a que te refieres?

-al juego de "ignorar a Musa", no soy estúpida ¿sabes?

-no se de que hablas-dijo con indiferencia lo que provoco que el enojo de Musa aumentara.

-¡sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, has estado ignorándome desde que entramos a clases!, ¿se puede saber que te hice?

-nada- dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¡¿nada, eso es todo?!

-¡por que no me dejas en paz y te vas a abrazar al primo de Stella!- grito, ¡maldición!, pensó. Musa lo miro incrédula.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haya abrazado, es mi amigo, que fue porque lo bese, ese es tu problema?

-nunca dije eso- dijo molesto mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-¡pero me lo diste a entender ¡

-¡Musa, ya basta…!- Riven estaba pensando en seguir gritando pero por desgracia no vio que había agua en el suelo y cayo encima de Musa, pero al momento de la caída sus labios quedaron sellados.

* * *

**Cha cha chaaaaaaaaan, jaja **

**Uuu bueno no hubo tanta acción (a acepción de lo ultimo).**

**También pudimos observar la primera impresión de Sky y Bloom, jaja que ¿creyeron que no lo metería?**

**Pero bueno y que me dicen? **

**Por favorrrr dejen riview¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	6. Interrupcion en el amor

**Holaaaaaaaaa, compañeros lectores bien jajaja ps. Para mí que me tarde en actualizar pero bueno jaja**

**Fue por falta de tiempo, espero y me perdonen. **

**Bueno antes que nada quería decir que del 22 de Diciembre en adelante hasta enero quizás no suba más capítulos por que saldré del país. Y bueno eso era todo lo que quería decir.**

**Declaimer: Winx club no me pertenece es de Rainbow y de Iginio Straffi (como cansa poner esto :-/ ).**

* * *

**Azares del destino**

Capitulo 6

**Interrupción en el amor**

Musa miro con enfado e incredulidad al mismo tiempo a Riven, y bueno… ¡como no lo iba a hacer si se encontraba debajo de el! Y no solo eso, la había besado… ¡EN LA BOCA! Bueno, en ciencia cierta no era exactamente un beso ya que si mal no recordaba el había resbalado.

-vaya- ambos miraron con horror en la dirección de la voz. Eric se encontraba parado en el marco de la cocina observando a la "pareja" con sorpresa.- no me esperaba esto- hiso una pequeña pausa y luego continuo- bueno, se que los jóvenes hoy en día tienen falta de autocontrol, pero Riven, sabes que no te prohíbo nada podrían habérmelo dicho, creo que lo habría tomado mejor- los dos tomaron un color parecido a la nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

-¡No es lo que cree(s)!- gritaron con desesperación. Musa estaba que se moría de vergüenza no llevaba ni un mes de vivir con ellos. ¿Qué pensaría el padre de Riven ahora acerca de ella?. Lo peor de todo era, que pensaba que andaba con su hijo. Genial. Sumamente genial.

Riven estaba que explotaba. La razón era muy simple. Se lamentaba de haber dicho el tonto comentario sobre el primo de Stella, lo cual provoco una riña e inesperadamente los llevo la situación actual. Pero rayos, en verdad le había gustado el beso, eso era lo que mas le molestaba, ese maldito cosquilleo que sintió al probar los labios de Musa lo habían enviado al mismísimo cielo, aunque solo había durado unos cuantos segundos, le había gustado. Por otro lado, conocía a su padre y sabía que era un paranoico, y ahora gracias a eso lo molestaría por el resto de su vida.

Eric siguió mirando a la "pareja", se aclaro la garganta un poco y después dijo:

-¿no piensan levantarse, o se quedaran así por mas tiempo?- pregunto serenamente. Su hijo y Musa lo miraron con incredulidad hasta que notaron la posición en la que estaban. Ambos se pararon tan rápido a Eric ni tiempo le dio de decir otra cosa. Se fueron corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Y si no fuera por la casa, Eric se sentiría como en una película de "Rápido y furioso", ¿reto?, haber quien llega al cuarto en tres segundos.

Sky se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, llevaba así unas dos horas aproximadamente.

Bloom.

Ese nombre aun le retumbaba en la cabeza. ¿Y como no?, era bonita, simpática, tenia todo lo que el había buscado en una mujer.

-¡rayos!- musito. Se paso una mano por su cabello rubio. Que molesto, su plan consistía en algo simple, evitar a las mujeres pero claro solo un día después que llegara a Gardenia y ya se sentía atraído hacia ella. Pero, ¿Cuál era el problema?, pues el problema pertenecía a un nombre y ese era…

-¡Sky!, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso me pones nerviosa?- Sky dejo su actividad de pasearse por toda la sala para mirar a su prima molesta.

No más de lo que yo estoy, pensó.

-no puedo evitarlo- se defendió. Stella suspiro molesta.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?- pregunto curiosa.

-no estoy preocupado- dijo., provocando que su prima le enviara una cara parecida a la de "si como no"-enserio no estoy preocupado

-entonces ¿Por qué te paseas como un león enjaulado?, no estas en la cárcel.

-lo se, lo se, es solo que…

- Sky, querido ahí estas- ambos miraron hacia la puerta por donde iba entrando una chica.

Sky trago saliva con dificultad, mientras que Stella la miraba con la boca abierta.

-D-Diaspora- pronuncio en un susurro.

-¿Diaspora?- pregunto Stella con enojo. La chica la miro del mismo modo.

-Sky- prenuncio posicionándose detrás de el.-¿Quién es ella?- pero este no dijo nada. ¡Diablos!, ahí estaba el problema. Diaspora la chica con la que se supone que debía casarse. Aun recordaba el día en que su madre la había dado la noticia, el había protestado pero su madre era del tipo de personas que si te daba una orden tenias dos opciones, si o si. Así por no poder contraria a su madre, tuvo la esperanza de que la chica tampoco quisiera, pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado, Diaspora en cuanto lo vio prácticamente se lo devoró con la mirada, incluso le había dicho que estaría mas que encantada casarse con el. Esa era una desgracia, es decir, los matrimonias arreglados ya no se usaban desde hace mucho. Y precisamente a el lo tenían que casar con alguien, a fuerza. Se suponía que la familia de Diaspora era "multimillonaria" por así decirlo, eso sin contar que eran los dueños del hotel donde su madre trabajaba.

- Sky- Sky reacciono cuando su prima lo llamo.

-eh…Diaspora ella es mi- se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar- ella es mi prima Stella, Stella ella es Diapora mi…

-Soy Diaspora Garibaldi, prometida de Sky- interrumpió mientras salía de detrás de Sky. Stella la miro con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué?- exclamo. Miro a Sky con la esperanza de que no fuera cierto, pero esa idea fue desechada cuando su primo asintió con la mirada. Frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Sky. Tu. Yo. El estudio. Ahora –ordeno. Sky no protesto y se metió al vestíbulo, Stella se freno justo antes de entrar y miro a Diaspora- me lo robare unos minutos, espero y no te importe- Diaspora iba a decir que si le molestaba pero después asintió y miro desaparecer a la prima de Sky por la puerta.

-Sky, ¿se puede saber que diablos esta pasando?- pregunto en cuanto entraron al estudio.

-bien, escucha se lo que estas pensando, pero puedo explicarlo- dijo con nerviosismo.

-eso espero- amenazo Stella.

-bueno, veras, estoy comprometido con ella por que los dueños del hotel donde trabaja mi mama son los padres de Diaspora e hicieron una especie de trato.

-¡¿Qué?!- Sky casi tubo que taparse los oídos por el grito de su prima- pero…pero… si los matrimonios arreglados están pasados de moda

-lo se, lo se, pero tu conoces a mi mama- Stella suspiro. Había tenido la esperanza de que Bloom y Sky se juntaran, pero ahora Diaspora estaba en el medio.

Musa y Riven no se hablaron en todo el día. Después del pequeño show en la cocina no se atrevían a verse las caras. Musa se la pasaba escuchando música en su MP3, mientras que Riven trataba de hacer todo menos pensar e el beso. Pero algo que no podían evitar pensar era que les había gustado, querían volver a hacerlo pero el orgullo de ambos era muy fuerte.

-muy bien se acabo- dijo Musa fastidiada. Se quito el MP3 y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Riven. Al llegar se quedo un momento parada en la puerta, ahora ya no sabia que hacer, ¿tocar o no tocar? Lo medito unos segundos antes de escoger la primera opción.

Riven salió de su cama para abrir la puerta, en sus adentros rogaba que no fuera Musa, esperaba que fuera su padre que, como casi siempre, tocaba a su puerta para decirle que descubrió algo fascinante o viera algo. Pero no el destino quiso lo contrario, ya que al abrir la puerta se encontró con quien menos quería ver. Ahí estaba ella, llevaba el cabello suelto el cual le llagaba hasta la cintura, llevaba una blusa de manga larga y cuello color caqui y un pantalón café, después de todo ya estaban en invierno y no tardaba en nevar. Diablos se veía hermosa, tenia ganas de atraerla hacia el y besarla de nuevo. Riven intento alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, no quería caer.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto con frialdad.

-tengo que hablar contigo- respondió con vos decidida. Riven lo medito unos segundos antes de dejarla entrar. Observo como Musa miraba su cuarto.

-y, ¿de que quieres hablar?- claro, aunque en realidad el ya sabia de que.

-quiero que olvidemos lo del beso, de acuerdo se que fue algo no planeado, pero- espero unos minutos para mirar de reojo a Riven quien solo la observaba con serenidad, se sonrojo un poco. No Musa resiste, se dijo a si misma- pero no vamos a estar ignorándonos solo por eso, fue un accidente- al ver que no decía nada, se giro para encararlo encontrándose con el a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de ella. Dios, ahora que lo veía de cerca se veía más, ¿guapo? Musa sintió que sus mejillas ardían.-e-eso era todo l-lo que quería d-decir- pronuncio casi sin aliento. Riven alzo ambas cejas.- ¿Qué?- pregunto con nerviosismo.

-oh, nada- dijo el alejándose de ella y dirigiéndose a la puerta.-bien, ya te escuche ahora me gustaría que salieras- dijo.

-¿Qué, eso es todo?- pregunto ella con sorpresa.

-¿esperabas algo mas?- le pregunto. No lo se quizás que me… Musa agito la cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

-no, nada- dijo y después salió de la habitación. Riven no se movió de su lugar. En un principio se había perdido el control de sus emociones y se había acercado a ella para besarla, pero después pudo controlarse. ¡Maldita sea!, esa niña era un peligro para el.

Bloom se paseaba por su bicicleta hacia el parque. Se encontraba feliz, había soñado con el.

Sky.

Con solo pronunciarlo o pensarlo hacia que se pusiera más roja que un tomate. Era sin duda el hombre que había buscado, el hombre perfecto para ella. Pero, no sabia que hacer.

Estaciono su bicicleta en uno de los arboles y después se sentó en un árbol.

-hay, Kiko es perfecto- le dijo a si pequeño conejo.

-¿Quién es perfecto?- pregunto una voz masculina. Bloom se enrojeció al reconocer la voz. Dirigió su vista hacia el lugar proveniente de la voz.

-¡Sky!- exclamo con sorpresa. El sonrió mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gracias

-de nada- Bloom comenzó a jugar con su cabello, estaba nerviosa por el comentario que Sky había escuchado, lo bueno era que no sabia que se trataba de el.

-y ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

-ah- En un principio Sky se había propuesto no hablar tanto con Bloom, no quería enamorarse, pero al verla ahí sentada no se resistió acercarse- solo vine de paseo y aparte el parque esta al lado de mi casa-respondió señalándola.

-¿v-vives por aquí?- pregunto con sorpresa.

-si

-ah, ya veo

-¿Quién es tu amigo?- le pregunto mirando al pequeño conejo que tenia en brazos.

-ah, el es Kiko, mi mascota- el conejo salto de los brazos de Bloom y fue hacia donde estaba Sky, quien no dudo en tomarlo.

-es muy bonito

-le agradas- dijo Bloom.

-¿quieres dar un paseo?- pregunto de repente despegando la vista del pequeño conejo para fijarla en Bloom.

-me encantaría- respondió.

-¡Sky!- Ambos miraron a la persona que había llamado.

-¿Diaspora, que haces aquí?- le pregunto Sky.

-me dejaste sola, ¿lo olvidas?- le reclamo, pero después miro a Bloom quien la miraba con sorpresa.-¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es Bloom, u-una amiga

-Hola, soy Bloom-dijo extendiendo la mano. Diaspora la acepto.

-mi nombre es Diaspora Garibaldi la prometida de Sky- Bloom por un momento pareció no entender lo que había escuchado hace unos momentos. ¡¿Prometida?!¡¿Sky va a casarse?!

-¿P-prometida?

-si, así es. Sky y yo nos casaremos cuando terminemos la universidad

-ah- De repente todo le empezó a dar vueltas, se sentía mal y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir- b-bueno t-tengo que irme, adiós

-Bloom- Bloom ignoro el llamado proveniente de Sky, se subió a su bicicleta y huyo…ya no quería saber mas de el.

Musa asomo con cuidado su cabeza por la escalera, ¿la razón?, no quería ser victima de Eric, así de simple. Por otro lado Riven bajo las escaleras como si nada pasara, aunque como conocía muy bien a su padre, tarde o temprano le dirá algo que lo pondrá incomodo.

-Buenos días, Musa, Riven- Eric no pudo evitar reír un poco. Aquí vamos, pensó Riven con fastidio.

-b-buenos días, señor- dijo Musa apenada.

-¿Qué?¿por que tanta timidez?, no estoy enojado de que salgas con mi hijo, al contrario pienso que quizás así se le quite lo amargado - aquel comentario hizo que ambos se pusieran rojos.

-por ultima vez papa, no estamos saliendo- defendió Riven fastidiado. No era la primera vez que hacia un comentario como ese, apenas la "escena" había ocurrido ayer y cada vez que su papa veía a cualquiera de los dos decía un comentario parecido al de hace un momento.

-¿ah, no?

-no

-b-bueno, t-tenemos que irnos- interrumpió Musa dirigiéndose hacia la salida seguido de Riven. Entre más lejos de ahí mejor.

-¿no desayunaran?

-no, gracias- dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de salir disparados. Eric se quedo mirando hacia la puerta por donde sus ahora "dos hijos" habían salido hace un momento. Dejo salir un suspiro y luego dijo:

-estos niños y sus cosas de adolescentes, ¿quien los entiende?

Musa y Riven, llegaron corriendo a la escuela, un comentario mas por parte de Eric y sus cerebros colapsarían.

-bien, entonces tenemos un trato- le dijo Musa a Riven.

-nadie sabrá lo que paso

-ni aunque pregunten

-no diremos nada

-Hola chicos- el sonido inesperado provoco que ambos se sobresaltaran.

-B-Bloom, hola- dijo Musa. Bloom trato de sonreír pero lo único que consiguió fue una mueca, se había sentido muy mal desde que descubrió que Sky se iba a casar, sus esperanzas de llegar a algo con el, se habían desvanecido. Claro que esto no paso desapercibido por Musa-¿Bloom, estas bien?-Pregunto preocupada

-ah, si estoy bien

-ah, eres la chica del parque, Bloom, ¿cierto?- Todos los presentes miraron a la chica.

-Hola, Diaspora- saludo Bloom sin muchas ganas.

-¿no me presentas a tus amigos?- dijo mirando a Musa y a Riven.

-ah, si ellos son Musa y el es Riven- dijo señalando a cada uno- chicos ella es Diaspora

-mucho gusto- dijo Musa mientras que Riven solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-el gusto es mío-dijo-bueno quisiera quedarme a presentarme pero me tengo que ir adiós- dijo y se fue.

-¿Quién era ella?- le pregunto Musa a Bloom.

-ella es…es…l-la prometida de Sky- dijo casi sin voz.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Musa. Bloom solo asintió-¿Cómo que la prometida de Sky?

-eso es lo único que se-dijo con tristeza- pero…no importa- Bloom comenzó a caminar alejándose de sus amigos pero sobre todo de el único chico que pensó que seria bueno para ella.

* * *

**Bueno chicos este fue el capitulo seis y por ahora el ultimo, no me mal interpreten jaja me refiero a que el ultimo del mes por que, como dije antes, saldré del país.**

**Y bueno agradezco a todos los que me han dejado review y les deseo a todos una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo. **

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**ATTE:**

**.MelodyHeart10.**

**P.D: No olviden dejar su review**


	7. Navidad acompañada

Hola holaaaaaaaa

Wii estoy de vuelta jajaajajaj luego de 2 semanas de puro frío y nieve en Chicago (EUA) me siento de maravilla y muy motivada a escribir.

Declaimer: Winx club no me pertenece es de Rainbow y de Iginio Straffi.

* * *

**Azares del destino**

Capitulo 7

**Navidad acompañada**

La nieve que caía cubriendo las calles y casas con su esplendido tono blanco avisaba una sola cosa. Vacaciones de invierno. Sin duda las mas esperadas por muchos y las mas ocupadas por otros. La época en la que un niño ríe, juega con la nieve y recibe regalos.

Musa, con la cara entre las manos, se encontraba tratando de prestar si quiera una minúscula atención a la profesora Griselda. ¡Que odioso! La última clase del día que se encontraba en medio de la escuela y la diversión la estaba desperdiciando en escuchar el discurso poco interesante que en ese momento la profesora Griselda daba a sus alumnos. Siempre odio las matemáticas, a pesar de que el último examen lo hubiera aprobado, aunque no lo hubiera hecho de no ser gracias a Riven quien le explico una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que al fin pudo comprender los problemas que en ese momento no entendía.

Luego de 15 minutos en los cuales la mayoría o todos los estudiantes sufrieron, durmieron y se aburrieron en el discurso de la profesora Griselda el timbre sonó avisando el dulce sonido de la libertad.

-¡Libre soy al fin!-grito Stella mientras se acercaban a la puerta- juro que si seguía escuchando el ridículo discurso de Griselda moriría. ¡Lo juro! Solo escuchaba bla, bla, bla y mas bla- todos rieron ante en comentario de su amiga rubia.

-Si, yo también. Ya estaba cansada

-No, ¿enserio?- le pregunto Bloom con sarcasmo- si no hubiera visto tu cara de aburrimiento nunca lo hubiera adivinado

-Lo dice la señorita "las matemáticas no son tan malas"- le reprocho su amiga rubia.

-Oye, es cierto

-Lo bueno es que ya estamos de vacaciones-dijo Brandon metiéndose en la conversación.

-¿A dónde irán ustedes de vacaciones?- pregunto Bloom.

-Mmm…no lo se-le contesto Brandon, pero entonces recordó algo.- Oye Riven- su mejor amigo, quien antes de que lo llamaran se encontraba mirando a la nada volteo instantáneamente- ¿Qué tal si vamos al mismo lugar al que íbamos cuando éramos niños?

Riven lo miro confuso por un momento, pero rápidamente se acordó de que lugar se refería Brandon.

-no lo se, tendría que comentarlo con mi padre- contesto con poca emoción.

-¿De que lugar hablan?- le pregunto Stella.

-Es un lugar donde se puede ir a esquiar y patinar en hielo. Es muy divertido, Riven y yo íbamos casi siempre en vacaciones de invierno ya que su padre siempre me invitaba a mi junto y pasábamos la navidad aya-contesto con una sonrisa. Stella recordó el día en que se conocieron. Había sido en un curso de ingles. Ella siempre había sido perseguida por los chicos aunque todos eran iguales, interesados por el dinero y unos, como ella les decía, eran unos cabezas huecas. Aunque su primera impresión no había sido tan bonita, apenas y la había conocido Brandon ya pensaba que era una belleza e inmediatamente trato de coquetearle, aunque claramente Stella pensó que era un inútil y lo rechazo, pero el siguió intentando hasta que cerca ya mas de terminar el curso decidió aceptar y para su sorpresa Brandon se comporto como un caballero hasta que al final decidieron hacerse novios y aunque no fue tan fácil convencer a su padre al final Brandon se enfrento a el demostrándole que le importaba mucho su hija.

-Seria padre volver ahí- le dijo Brandon interrumpiendo el recuerdo de Stella.

-Hablare con mi padre pero no te aseguro nada- le contesto.

Y así cada uno se fue alejando rumbo hacia su propia casa.

-¿Entonces le preguntaras?- le pregunto Musa a Riven mientras entraban a la casa, pero la pregunta no fue contestada ya que al entrar se toparon con Eric y cuantas maletas. Eric los vio y sonrío.

-Hola chicos- saludo-se preguntaran por que están estas maletas aquí y bueno estuve pensando mucho en que hace mucho que Riven y yo no salimos de vacaciones. Así que se me ocurrió- miro a su hijo- Riven, ¿Qué tal si vamos al lugar donde antes íbamos a esquiar?-pregunto. Musa miro a Riven divertida.

-Eso curioso señor, eso era lo que íbamos a preguntarle- le contesto Musa al ver que Riven no decía nada.

-Excelente nos llevaremos esta vez a todos tus amigos será como ir de fiesta, solo que en mis tiempos la gente se la pasaba encerrada en casa y no yo soy ahora un hombre moderno y rebelde- dijo mientras hacia una seña tipo rock con la mano y agitaba la cabeza como rockero. Musa apretó los labios para evitar reír mientras que Riven se preguntaba si el hombre que estaba en frente de el era su padre.

-Iré a mi habitación- fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse a la enorme escalera. Musa lo siguió con la mirada unos segundos.

-No te preocupes por el- Musa fijo su mirada hacia Eric.

-No yo solo…

-Solo esta cansado pero en fondo esta feliz-la interrumpió.-es como decía mi esposa-dijo en tono pensativo. Musa sonrío con tristeza. No había conocido a la madre de Riven, pero sabía que en la casa era muy recordada.

-¿Qué era lo que decía?- le pregunto.

-Que puede que Riven pareciera frío e inexpresivo en su exterior…pero el es feliz a su manera, aunque no lo demuestre- después de un pequeño silencio Eric le sonrío a Musa. Era una sonrisa simpática, siempre cerraba los ojos al sonreír pero nunca enseñaba los dientes. Como si estuviera riendo.

-Bien, llamare a los padres-dijo y después se perdió en la sala. Musa quedo sola. Pensó en su padre, así que decidió llamarlo. Tomo su celular y marco el número. Tardaron en contestar, hasta que al final lo hicieron.

Un "bueno" se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

-hola, papa-lo saludo.

-_¿Musa?_

-si soy yo

-_¡Musa!, hija ¿Cómo has estado?_

_-_muy bien, papa. Solo llamaba para saber como estabas tú

-_trabajando, pero bien_-hubo una breve pausa-_¿y que van a hacer? ¿Ya saliste de vacaciones?_

_-_si y creo que vamos a ir a un lugar para esquiar, no se exactamente cuando pero tengo entendido que ahí es a donde vamos a ir

-_¿enserio?.. .mmm, creo saber a dond irán, Eric y yo siempre íbamos a esquiar a unas montañas, te divertirás._

-si, supongo- suerte que se esquiar, pensó para si misma.

-_bueno, hija tengo que colgarte tendremos una reunión, que te diviertas esquiando, adiós_

_-_adiós- dijo y colgaron. Se quedo un momento con el teléfono aun en la oreja y después lo puso en su lugar. Seria la primera navidad sin su padre, después de todo siempre la habían pasado ellos dos solos desde que había muerto su madre.

-¡bien!, los padres han sido avisados y debo decir que están de acuerdo

Poso su vista en Eric, quien en ese instante reaparecía en el vestíbulo.

-¿aceptaron?-le pregunto.

-si, solo que no todos irán, solamente los hijos-hubo una pequeña pausa. En su rostro apareció una mueca como tratando de recordar algo.-a si también vendrá el primo de Stella… Me parecía que se llamaba Steve o…

-¿Sky?- lo interrumpió Musa.

-a si, eso Sky, si vendrá el también

-ah, ya veo- Musa pensó en sus adentros que eso seria una mala idea.

Pronto llego el día de la partida. Llegaron todos: Brandon, Stella y su primo Sky y por ultimo Bloom. El resto de los padres no podían asistir por razones del trabajo. Subieron las maletas a la minivan de Eric y después se fueron metiendo a la camioneta.

-bien, chicos es hora de irnos, ¡si!-grito y arranco el auto.

El sonido a todo volumen de la radio era todo lo que se escuchaba. Eso y a Eric quien iba cantando abiertamente. Stella río un poco y le dijo a Musa.

-creo que serán unas vacaciones muy activas.

-¿tu crees?- le pregunto.

Luego de cuarenta minutos de camino y de las interminables canciones que ponía Eric, llegaron al lugar destino. Se encontraba cubierto de nieve, solo se podían apreciar las cabañas de madera que había y a miles de personas que iban de un lugar a a otro.

-bien, aquí es ¿Qué les parece?-les pregunto Eric todavía en el auto.

-¡es genial, Eric!-le dijo Brandon. Siempre se había llevado por "tu" con el.- Me trae recuerdos

Bajaron todas las maletas y se dirigieron a las cabañas donde se las asignaron. Las mujeres irían en una y los hombre en otra.

Musa se puso ropa especial para esquiar. Después de todo hacia mucho frío. Cuando salio de la habitación se dirigió hacia donde rentaban el equipo donde se topo con Riven quien aun no era atendido.

-Hola, Riven- lo saludo. Riven la miro por unos segundos, la saludo con un "hola" y miro de nuevo hacia el frente esperando su turno-¿Y los demás?-le pregunto.

-ya se adelantaron-contesto. Tomaron una tabla de esquí. Al salir del lugar Riven le pregunto.

-¿esquías con tabla?- se sorprendió el mismo al darse cuenta de la pregunta que había hecho. Se le había escapado, aunque muy dentro de él se había admirado de que usara una tabla en ves de las dos comunes.

-si te refieres a que puedo esquiar con una tabla, si, si puedo- Riven frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Riven, Riven!- miro hacia la persona que lo llamaba topándose con Eric, quien se encontraba en las canastillas junto con gente que lo miraba con extrañeza.- ¡mírame! ¡Puedo volar! ¡Tienes que subirte a una de estas! ¡es genial!- dijo y comenzó a reírse.

-esta…muy emocionado- le dijo Musa entre feliz y atónita a un Riven con cara de pocos amigos.

-es peor cuando hay nieve- dijo con un ligero tono fastidiado. Comenzó a andar seguido de Musa. Subieron a una canastilla. Musa pronto recordó, estando tan cerca de Riven, la vez en la que la había abrazado por su miedo a las alturas en la feria. Se sonrojo ante el recuerdo, así que no miro hacia abajo para evitar que sucediera lo mismo que esa vez. Riven se sorprendió un poco de que Musa no se asustara por la altura. Una lastima, pensó inconcientemente. Se sentía bien abrazarla. Parpadeo bruscamente al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos. ¿Desde cuando pensaba así respecto a una mujer? La respuesta era sencilla, ¡NUNCA! Era la primera vez que pensaba así, y aunque no lo aceptara muy dentro suyo empezaba a gustarle. Bajaron de la canastilla cuando vieron tierra o más bien nieve. Allí ya se encontraban Bloom, Sky, Brandon y Stella.

-Hola- saludo Musa.

-¡Milagro que llegan pensé que nunca los vería!- exclamo Stella mientras era sostenida por Brandon ya que no sabia esquiar.

-¿no esta mi papa aquí?-pregunto Riven mirando a Brandon.

-a si se acaba de bajar-le respondió. Soltó una carcajada y continuo- lo higueras visto, llego gritando. Juraría que su compañero estaba esperando a que llegaran

Riven sonrío un poco.

-lo hubieras grabado

-lo hubiera hecho pero no traía cámara, además le prometí a Stella que le enseñaría a esquiar- Riven hizo una mueca.

-o sea que le diré adiós a mi rival

-yo podría serlo- interrumpió Musa. Riven la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿tu?

-si, es mas te reto a una carrera- lo retó. Riven sonrió con orgullo.

-será una perdida de tiempo, pero acepto- ambos se pusieron en el inicio de la bajada y salieron disparados.

-Entonces, Brandon comencemos con mis lecciones- le dijo Stella después de ver que sus dos amigos desaparecían a toda velocidad.

-claro

Bloom observaba con una sonrisa a los dos. De repente Sky se le acercó.

-entonces, ¿esquiamos?- le pregunto. Bloom lo noto un poco nervioso. ¿Por que debería estar nervioso si esta comprometido? Recordó a Diáspora. Esa chica la despreciaba y aunque no se lo hubiera demostrado ella lo sabia, sus ojos la delataban. ¿Por qué lo hacia? No era una a menaza para ella, después de todo no era nada para Sky aunque lo hubiera querido. Para ella había sido amor a primera vista, como un flechazo, pero claro no todos son cuentos de hadas.

-me gustaría mucho…pero yo tampoco se esquiar

-¿enserio?- silencio. Bloom noto a Sky pensativo, pero antes de que le preguntara el se le adelanto.

-¿quieres que te enseñe?- Bloom lo medito un momento.

-si, esta bien

-Bien. Lo que tienes que hacer es…- Bloom prestaba atención a cada de talle que decía Sky. Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era conformarse con ser su amiga, aunque quisiera algo más. Luego de unas cuantas indicaciones llego la hora de decender.

-¿lista?- le pregunto Sky.

-si

-no te preocupes estaré siguiéndote- Bloom solo asintió con la cabeza antes de lanzarse. Era una sensación increíble, claro que no lo hacia tan profesional mente como otros lo hacían, pero estaba aprendiendo. Cuando llegaron a las cabañas se toparon con Musa, Riven y Eric. Sentados en la mini sala. Musa con una sonrisa triunfante, Riven con cara de pocos amigos y Eric tomando cafe.

-Hola- saludo Bloom y después se sentó seguida de Sky.

-¿y bien? ¿Quién gano?-pregunto Sky. Riven soltó un pequeño gruñido y Musa comenzó a reír.- supongo que por la reacción ganaste tu Musa.

-así es- afirmó con orgullo.

-solo por que me caí- se defendió Riven.

-no es culpa mía que te hayas tropezado

-hijo- Eric le dio un sorbo a su café y lo dejo en la mesita que se encontraba frente a el- no debes de sentirte frustrado solo porque tu novia te gano en algo que eres bueno- dijo con tono tranquilo. Musa se sonrojo.

-no es mi novia- susurro Riven, pero nadie lo escuchó.

-¿novia!- exclamaron Bloom y Sky al mismo tiempo.

-¡NO!-grito Musa alterada- no somos novios.

-yuuuuu-huuuu- se escucho en la puerta. Todos miraron a Stella y Brandon que entraban- ya se esquiar. No profesionalmente pero ya se.

-¿enserio? Yo también- le dijo Bloom.

-¿si? ¿y quien te enseño?- le pregunto mirando alternadamente a ella y a Sky con una sonrisa picara.

-yo le enseñe- dijo Sky ignorando la indirecta de su prima.

-ohhh

Al siguiente día decidieron ir a patinar en hielo. Rentaron sus patines cada uno y se dirigieron a la pista de patinaje.

-bien Brandon patinemos- le dijo Stella arrastrándolo hacia la pista.

-¿Bloom te gustaría patinar conmigo?- le pregunto Sky con simpatía. Quizás estaba cometiendo un error, después de todo le seria difícil aceptar el compromiso con Diaspora si se enamoraba de otra persona. Pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído por Bloom.

- bueno chicos los dejo, es hora de demostrar mis talentos naturales- les dijo Eric a Musa y a Riven antes de dejarlos solos. Ninguno dijo nada y entraron a la pista. Musa planeaba mantenerse alejada de Riven pero había tanta gente que parecía que la empujaban hacia el. Sentía el hielo resbaloso en sus patines, después de todo acababa de pasar la maquina que limpia la pista. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando el hielo empezaba a levantarse provocando que se hiciera más difícil el desplazamiento sobre la pista. De repente Musa rozo un pequeño trozo que se había desprendido y perdió el control de sus patines, pero justo antes de que cayera se aferro a la persona que tenia al lado, en este caso Riven.

-O-Oye- se quejo. Musa amplio sus ojos al darse cuenta de que lo tenia abrazado por el cuello. Se sonrojo.

– ¡Lo siento!-dijo pero volvió a resbalar, afortunadamente Riven alcanzo su brazo antes de que cayera.

-deberías de ser mas cuidadosa- la reprendió. Musa estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero se callo y mejor se alejo entre la multitud de el. Riven la siguió con la mirada y se sintió aliviado de que desapareciera. Otra vez el deseo de besarla se había apoderado de el. Era una maldita maldición, no podía aceptar que le atrajera…o peor no podía aceptar que le llegara a gustar. Decidió olvidarse de eso así que comenzó a patinar. La desgracia era que no podía evitar toparse con Musa.

Por otro lado Stella y Brandon patinaban tomados de la mano, disfrutando el uno del otro.

-entonces ¿tus padres tampoco podrán venir?

-no, por desgracia el restaurante estará ocupado ese día

-ah, ya veo

-¿y tu papa?

-nah, no creo que tenga tiempo- Brandon sonrío con tristeza. Sabía que a pesar de que Stella lo dijera como si no le importaba, en el fondo le dolía; quizás no como en el principio pero aun sentía pesar al ver a sus padres separados. De repente giro su rostro hacia el y la beso en los labios con ternura. Stella le correspondió. Sabia que era un beso pero no uno cualquiera, si no un beso que, en vez de palabras, le decía que tenia todo su apoyo y que estaría siempre el ahí para ella.

Trascurrieron los días hasta que llego navidad. Eric salio para conseguir el jamón, mientras que el resto se preparaba. Al anochecer todos se encontraban listos. El lugar había sido decorado y la comida la habían preparado entre Eric, Bloom y Musa; El resto habían decorado. La cena fue maravillosa, cenaron un jamón ahumado, ensalada y demás.

-bien- decía Eric mientras alzaba su refresco, ya que, por seguridad, decidió omitir bebidas. Después de todo puede que sea un padre moderno pero seguía siendo un adulto ante todo.-brindemos por todos nosotros y nuestras familias- todos lo imitaron. Después de la cena se hizo el intercambio de regalos. Musa recordó a su madre, hacia mucho que no tenia una navidad con ella y también recordó a su padre, después de todo era la primera navidad sin el. Pero estaba bien a pesar de todo, no estaba sola, quizás por un momento pensó que se sentiría así, pero estaba equivocada, alrededor suyo estaban sus amigos que eran como su familia y sabía bien que sus dos padres estaban con ella. Sabía que su madre la acompañaba desde el cielo, pero sobre todo que nunca mas estaría sola por que siempre estaría acompañada.

* * *

Si, si, si se lo que dirán. Pero navidad ya paso. Lo se pero es que este capitulo ya lo tenia en mente, solo que por razones de la historia el capitulo tubo que salir hasta ahorita.

Pero bueno. Doy las gracias a: **cereza prohibida,****SAILOR SPARXS LAGUERRERADRAGON****, eterea-chan y a .mUziEK. **por sus reviews y su apoyo, muchas gracias.

Y aquí me despido nos vemos en la próxima actualización

Mil besos y feliz tarde navidad.

ATTE:

.MelodyHeart10.

REVIEW


	8. Sorpresa, sorpresa

**Wuuuu pido disculpas por la tardanza, pasaron cosas y cosas pero lo bueno es que el capitulo ya esta aquí, listo para leerse.**

**Declaimer: Winx club no me pertenece, es de Rainbow y de Iginio Straffi.**

* * *

**Azares del destino**

Capitulo 8

**Sorpresa, sorpresa**

Luego de una larga ducha Riven salió del baño, se paro en seco y miro a la nada. La navidad pasada aun estaba en su recuerdo y prácticamente la soñaba, aunque claro esta que no hubiera pasado eso si Musa no hubiera estado allí ya que por culpa de ella el se sentía confundido. Al diablo con eso, pensó. Le gustaba así de simple. Lo había descubierto en la pista de hielo cuando ella se aferro a su cuello para no caer. Eso explica lo de las ganas de besarla. Riven se quedo pensativo. ¿Y ahora que? ¿Declararse? No lo creo. O más bien no quería. ¿Decírselo a Brandon? Antes muerto. Sacudió la cabeza con cierta rudeza, prefería no pensar en ese momento ya que sentía que la cabeza le explotaba. Y sin más comenzó a cambiarse.

-Bloom, ¿Te das cuenta?- la chica pelirroja la miro confusa. Stella tomo el último sorbo a su refresco y continuo- Se acerca el cumpleaños de Riven-dijo ligeramente asombrada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Bloom.

-Me lo dijo Brandon ¿Sabes lo que significa?- pregunto viéndola con una sonrisa maliciosa. Bloom trago saliva con cierta dificultad. Oh, no, pensó.

-¿Qué?-pregunto con miedo.

-¡QUE HABRA FIESTA!- grito con alegría. Bloom la miro sin poder creerlo pero rápidamente se puso seria.

-¿Y como sabes que querrá una fiesta?

-Oh, no hay persona en el mundo que se niegue a una fiesta de cumpleaños- respondió.

- Ninguna excepto Riven- Era cierto, ante todo Riven siempre se tornaba frio y distante. Desde que lo conoció nunca lo había visto con emoción alguna… a excepción de cuando esta Musa. No estaba segura, pero algo le pasaba a Riven cuando estaba cerca de ella, siempre había un sentimiento oculto en sus ojos amatistas cuando la veía.

Stella noto a Bloom muy pensativa. Pero eso ahora no le importaba, estaba concentrada en la fiesta pero sabía que tendría que consultarlo con Brandon primero. Saco el celular de su bolsa y marco el número.

-¿Bueno?- se oyó del otro lado.

-Brandon, ¡hola! Soy Stella

-¡ah! Hola Stella

-Estoy llamándote para saber donde seria la fiesta de cumpleaños de Riven

-¿Fiesta?, ¿De que hab…? Ah no Stella, no creo que sea una buena idea-dijo con un ligero tono de alteración.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Stella un poco decepcionada.

-Por que a Riven no le gustan las fiestas

-Hay, estas igual que Bloom

-Es enserio Stella- dijo serio.

-Pero solo será una fiesta pequeña entre nosotros

Brandon lo pensó un minuto antes de contestar. Stella nunca se rendía cuando se proponía algo y para cambiar su opinión…bueno, simplemente era imposible.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Stella- hubo un silencio en la conversación.

-Quizás tengas razón-hablo Stella con un tono serio inusual en ella. Brandon guardo silencio. Algo le debió haber pasado a Stella, por que la persona al otro lado ya no parecía ser su novia.

-¿Estas bien Stella?- le pregunto Brandon.

-Si…es solo que estaba pensando que quizá…si le dijera a Musa que le preguntara a Riven. Yo creo que así aceptaría ¿No lo crees?

-Mmm…si podría funcionar

-¡Perfecto!- dijo volviendo a su estado original- Entonces te veré en la fiesta. Adiós Brandon- rápidamente colgó para evitar algún cambio de opinión. Brandon miro aturdido el teléfono. ¿Con quien diablos había estado hablando?

Bloom miro a Stella asustada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto al ver su cara.

-Creo que el cambio de clima te afecto el cerebro- respondió aun asustada.

Musa entro con cansancio a la cocina. Se había estado muriendo de hambre todo el día, pero claro antes esta el ayudar al prójimo. ¿Quién diría que ir de compras con el papa de Riven seria tan divertido y complicado al mismo tiempo? Divertido en el sentido de que uno nunca se aburría en su compañía. Complicado, si con complicado se refiere a "No puedo disfrutar el momento por que me muero de hambre". El chiste era que nunca pudo comer ya que estuvieron de un lado para otro y nunca tubo la oportunidad de decir nada. Por desgracia y justo antes de que abriera el refrigerador… su celular empezó a sonar.

-¡¿ Y ahora que diablos quieres alimaña tecnológica?!- grito sacando el celular de su bolsillo.-Stella-dijo entre dientes. A saber que quería Stella, aunque le extraño que le e enviara un mensaje ya que siempre le llamaba. Soltó un suspiro antes de leer el mensaje.

Musita querida, ¿podrías venir a mi casa?

Necesito hablar contigo. Besos

Musa miro el teléfono con confusión. ¿Hablar con ella?, ¿Qué acaso era tan difícil que ella la visitara? No. A fuerza ella tenía que ir.

Musa guardo su teléfono, casi al mismo tiempo su estomago gruño.

-Primero comeré, me muero de hambre- dijo poniendo una mano en su estomago.

Luego de aproximadamente media hora, Musa logro comer, tomar un taxi y llegar a casa de Stella. Hay que agradecer que no tubo que irse caminando.

-Puede esperar aquí en lo que le aviso a la señorita que esta aquí- le dijo uno de sus mayordomos. Uf. ¿Cómo podía Stella vivir con tanto empleado? Es decir, estar siempre rodeado de gente parecía genial en un principio, que siempre estén al pendiente de ti y te cumplan tus deseos. La gran vida, por supuesto. Aunque tener a tanta gente encima de uno todo el día definitivamente no estaba en la lista de "Cosas que hacer antes de morir" de Musa.

El mayordomo volvió a entrar al vestíbulo. Sip, luego luego se veía la facha de mayordomo con su traje negro, su porte recto, cara seria y siempre mayor de edad.

-Puede pasar- dijo con amabilidad. Claro, otra característica singular que poseían.

- Ah…si, gracias- respondió Musa. Siguió al mayordomo a una especia de sala de estar. El lugar era casi todo de blanco: sillones blancos, muebles blancos, una televisión de pantalla plana de unas ¿62 pulgadas? Guau.

-¿Bloom?- pregunto al ver a su otra mejor amiga sentada en uno de los grandes sillones enfrente de Stella. La chica solo le dio una sonrisa forzada y saludo con la mano.

- Musa vamos siéntate ¿quieres algo de tomar?- le sugirió Stella.

-No, acabo de comer- contesto mientras se sentaba. Suspiro y luego dijo:

-Bien, ¿De que querías hablarme?

-Mira, es solo que se acerca el cumpleaños de Riven y me gustaría hacerle una fiesta sorpresa… Musa… ¿Qué, tienes fiebre?, estas roja

-N-no…es solo que hace calor- dijo mientras se daba aire con la mano. Diablos, apenas y Stella mencionaba a Riven y ya parecía una manzana parecida a la de Blanca Nieves.

Bloom la miro con extrañeza y luego hablo.

-Lo que Stella quería decirte es que quiere que distraigas a Riven para así poder arreglar su casa para la fiesta

-¿Que?, ¿no lo hare?, ¿por que yo?

-Por que hasta ahora eres la única que puede convencer a Riven de salir de la casa

-¿ Y por que no lo hace Brandon?, Es su mejor amigo

-Por que lo necesitamos para cargar cosas pesadas

- Esta el papa de Riven

- Si pero necesito otro hombre

Musa se quedo callada, se le habían agotado las excusas. Hubo un largo silencio hasta que ella misma lo cortó.

-¿Pero y que se supone que le diga? ¿Quieres salir?- Paso otro silencio esta vez mas corto. Hasta que vio que Bloom y Stella intercambiaban miradas cómplices, fue cuando comprendió y trago saliva con dificultad.

Al siguiente día, se armo de valor y le pregunto.

-¿Salir?- pregunto Riven alzando la cabeza para mirar a Musa, quien se interponía entre el televisor y el.

-Si, salir- confirmo Musa tratando de sonreír, aunque lo único que pudo hacer fue una mueca. Por un momento pensó que diría que no, pero eso no pasó.

-¿Adonde?- pregunto.

Musa lo miro con sorpresa pero rápidamente salió de su trance.

-A comprar unas cosas para la casa

-¿Que no se supone que tu y mi padre salieron apenas?- Maldición, lo sabia.

-S-si pero solo fue por algo rápido, tu papa me acaba de dar otra lista mas completa- mintió.

-¿Por que no vas tu sola?

-Por que…esta anocheciendo. ¿Qué tal si me saltan?- Riven alzo una ceja indicando un "Dime que es una broma".

-¿Qué, es cierto? Si me ven contigo no me harán nada- trato de convencerlo.

Riven soltó un suspiro.- Esta bien, vamos

-Gracias

Musa salió de la casa seguida de Riven, quien a pesar de aparentar tranquilidad, estaba más nervioso que un chivo apunto de convertirse en barbacoa. Adiós al plan de alejarse de Musa, por que entre más se alejaba más se acercaba ella. Si tan solo los sentimientos no se mesclaran con el resto de los sentidos, eso seria más fácil. Pero no, todo tenía que ver con el sistema nervioso. Nervioso, exactamente como se sentía en ese instante. La pregunta era por que no le decía lo que sentía. ¿Orgullo?, No, ya no tenía nada que ver con el orgullo. Quizás era miedo al rechazo, después de todo no había sido muy agradable con ella en un principio. Si, quizás era eso… o tal vez no. Diablos, ni siquiera el lo sabia, ahora descubiertos sus sentimientos era mas difícil hablar con ella, era demasiado bella y el no sabia hasta cuando podía seguir fingiendo desinterés.

-Riven ¿me pasas una bolsa?- el amatista salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué si me pasas una bolsa de plástico?- Riven miro alrededor buscando las bolsas tomo la mas cercana y se la entrego a Musa. Pasaron varios minutos escogiendo de casi todo frutas, verduras, latas de atún, pollo, pescado, etc.

-¿Cheetos?- pregunto al ver que Musa tomaba una bolsa grande. Eran de los clásicos de la bolsa naranja donde aparecía Chester cheetos con sus lentes oscuros y sonriendo como si fuera el galán del mes.

-Esta en la lista- mintió de nuevo. No había tal lista ella la había escrito al azar, recordando cosas que su padre siempre compraba, hay que agradecer que siempre lo acompañaba si no esto seria un problema.

Luego de eso, tomaron un par de cosas más y se dirigieron a la caja. Había mucha gente así que tardaron varios minutos en pasar, hasta que al final lo hicieron. Riven fue tomando las bolsas con el nuevo logo de Wallmart mientras Musa pagaba. El resto del camino fue en silencio, mientras los dos peleaban en sus mentes. Riven solo pensaba en lo que sentía y Musa estaba preocupada en lo que diría Riven al ver su dichosa fiesta sorpresa y recordó al día en el cual había aceptado formar parte de eso. O sea ayer.

_Musa trago saliva con dificultad._

_-No es enserio, ¿O si?- pregunto con miedo._

_-Pero si es una idea excelente- dijo Stella._

_-Si- afirmo Bloom-Mientras lo sacas a donde tu quieras nosotras nos encargaremos de arreglar la casa_

_-Pero hay que consultarlo con su padre_

_-Oh, eso ya lo hicimos- le dijo Stella._

_-Pero…-suspiro- Esta bien, ¿cuando es?_

_-Mañana- contesto Bloom._

_-¿Mañana?_

_-Así es_

_-Esta bien, lo hare. Pagaran por esto_

Luego de eso, se fue a la casa, aunque no puedo dormir, tubo que quebrarse la cabeza para saber a donde llevaría a Riven para distraerlo.

Al llegar, Riven se extraño de ver las luces apagadas. ¿Acaso su padre se había ido? Si es así ¿Adonde?

Riven se acerco a la puerta para abrir mientras Musa estaba nerviosa. No sabia como podía reaccionar, claro no era una cosa de muerte pero en el caso de Riven las sorpresas no eran muy bien recibidas.

Riven abrió la puerta en ese instante la luz se encendió mientras todos salían entonando un "Felicidades". Riven quedo atónito por un momento hasta que observo a su alrededor: El lugar había sido decorado, había globos colgados en las paredes, serpentinas y un Letrero gigante que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Riven", ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Era una fiesta sorpresa para el.

-¿Qué dem…?- antes de poder terminar Musa lo interrumpió.

- Vamos Riven no te molestes- Riven le lanzo una mirada acusatoria provocando que Musa se pusiera nerviosa. Luego de eso su semblante cambio tornándose en uno mas tranquilo porque, de alguna manera, no estaba molesto, era extraño pero algo en su interior evitaba sentirse frustrado por que le hubieran organizado una fiesta sorpresa, es decir, ¡era solo una fiesta!, no había nada de malo en eso. Cuando hablo, lo hizo con tranquilidad.

-Así que esa era la razón por la cual interrumpiste mi cita con el televisor

-Así es…espera, ¿No estas molesto? – Ok. Quizás se había perdido de algo durante el camino de regreso a la casa. ¡No estaba molesto! Era difícil saber si eso era bueno…o malo. Aunque tenía que admitir que el que no se hubiera enojado por eso le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños numero 17, hijo!- Eric se acerco rápidamente envolviendo a Riven en un abrazo de oso.

-Si, he… ¿gracias?

-Vamos, no seas tímido. Todos estamos reunidos aquí para festejar tu cumpleaños

- Si, me di cuenta con ese letrero colgando- De acuerdo, quizás no era la fiesta del siglo pero no lo habían hecho de mala fe después de todo se necesitaban 365 días para volver a festejar un cumpleaños.

Luego de comer, escuchar los chistes de Eric, aguantar a Brandon y partir el pastel, Riven salió al patio. Necesitaba aire fresco…y pensar.

Musa noto que Riven había desaparecido y, por alguna razón, comenzó a buscarlo. Lo encontró sentado en el escalón que daba hacia e patio y parecía pensativo, por que no la vio cuando se acerco. Bacilo un poco antes de sentarse a su lado.

-¿Por qué estas aquí en ves de la fiesta?- Cuando no obtuvo una respuesta lo miro. Su mirada estaba fija pero no veía nada en específico. Musa espero un tiempo mas para ver si se animaba a contestar su pregunta, pero el solo guardo silencio.- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto de nuevo. Esta vez, contesto.

-Si- dijo secamente.

- ¿Seguro?, No te veo muy convencido

-Seguro…es solo que no me siento muy como en las fiestas- Musa lo miro fijamente. Armándose de valor, se acerco mas a el y le planto un beso en la mejilla. Fue un beso corto, pero muy significativo para Riven, sentir los labios de Musa en su mejilla había sido una sensación muy…linda.

- Feliz cumpleaños- le dijo ella a el, sin mirarlo- Yo, eh…m-me tengo que ir- se levanto rápidamente y se metió de nuevo a la casa dejando a un Riven asombrado. Tardo en reaccionar, pero después de un tiempo en su rostro a pareció una leve pero alegre sonrisa.

Stella sonrió con satisfacción al ver lo sucedido.

-Bien Stella, debo admitir que en un principio pensé que esto lo habías echo por capricho- Stella miro en la dirección de la voz encontrando a Bloom con un refresco en la mano.

-Gracias por creerme tan inhumana

-Sabes a que me refiero

- Esta bien después de todo, cada cumpleaños merece ser festejado - Miro hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Musa ase unas minutos – Además, creo que Riven recibió el mejor regalo que jamás pudo haber pedido

Musa entro a la cocina por más agua, necesitaba desahogarse con algo. Haber besado a Riven quizás fue la cosa más estúpida que pudo haber hecho, pero lo había hecho. De alguna u otra forma había querido hacerlo. Aunque lo más estúpido fue el haber huido. Ni siquiera le dijo nada…a no si, fue: Feliz cumpleaños. Guau. Que frase más alentadora. Pero ya no podía volver al pasado y decirle: "Oye, de alguna u otra forma me siento atraída hacia ti", como si fuera La Mujer Maravilla o como si estuviera en Volver al Futuro1, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

En ese momento aprecio Eric.

-¡Musa, ahí estas!- Musa pego un salto cuando escucho su nombre. Demonios, se había puesto sensible.

- ¿Si?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿Podrías ir a mi habitación por la cámara fotográfica?, Iría yo pero necesito atender aquí un momento

- Si, de acuerdo

-Se encuentra en el primer cajón de mi escritorio- Musa asintió, salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Camino dos habitaciones más para llegar a la del padre de Riven, hasta que llego y entro. El cuarto estaba en penumbras, palmeo con la mano la pared para encontrar el interruptor y encendió la luz. Luego se dirigió hacia el escritorio y abrió el primer cajón, efectivamente ahí estaba la cámara. La saco pero al momento de hacerlo un papel callo al piso. Por un momento a Musa le dio curiosidad de saber que era, pero pensó que quizás seria impertinente leerlo…hasta que la curiosidad le gano. Dejo la cámara aun lado, lentamente recogió el papel del suelo y lo abrió con cuidado. Al leerlo sus ojos se de par en par, leyó dos veces mas el escrito sin poder creerlo.

-¿Riven es…- susurro desconcertada-…A-adoptado?

* * *

**Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh , ya se supo ASI ES mi querido Riven es adoptado. Supongo que las que leyeron detenidamente se abran dado cuenta anteriormente, y si no pues ya lo saben jeje XD**

**Y al fin el chico malo callo muajajajajaja**

**Bueno chicas me tengo que ir.**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

**ATTE: .MelodyHeart10.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**XOXO**


	9. Descubriendo tu pasado

**Azares del destino**

Capítulo 9

**Descubriendo tu pasado**

Musa no podía creer lo que acababa de leer. ¡¿Riven adoptado? No podía concebirlo. Quizás era una mala broma, una de esas que te hacen el dia de los inocentes. Pero... Los ojos de Musa se abrieron de par en par. En su mente acudieron situaciones que había ignorado anteriormente: Riven no se parecía a su padre en nada, ella pensó que quizás le había sacado el parecido a la madre…pero al ver la fotografía en la sala descubrió que tampoco se parecía. ¡Claro! No había manera de que fuera su hijo, bueno, hijo quizás, pero no uno biológico.

En menos de un minuto todas sus dudas se aclararon, o al menos parte de ellas, por que al leer el escrito habían surgido más preguntas en su mente. ¿Quién era Riven en realidad?, ¿De donde vino?, ¿Dónde están sus padres verdaderos?,¿ Y porque lo abandonaron? Si es que lo hicieron.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

– Musa, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – pregunto Eric entrando en la habitación. Musa palideció al verlo y la mirada de Eric paso de su rostro, al documento en sus manos. Guardó silencio.

Musa sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal, no solo por tocar cosas que no le pertenecían, sino por leer algo que ni siquiera debía importarle, ya que, después de todo, ni Riven ni su padre eran algo suyo, a pesar de que ambos le simpaticen .

Se produjo un largo silencio. Musa quiso esperar a que hablara primero el padre de Riven, pero este solo permanecía ahí parado en el umbral de la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra. Fue entonces cuando decidió romper el silencio.

– Yo, señor d-disculpe. No quise... – Eric esbozo una tibia sonrisa y dijo:

– Esta bien, no te preocupes. Después de todo tarde o temprano tenias que saberlo – Musa lo miro con mucho ''Es broma, ¿cierto?''. Pero no dijo nada.

– ¿No esta molesto? – Se aventuro a preguntar. Eric negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

– Pero es que yo leí algo que no debía haber leído.

– Esta bien. Como dije, tarde o temprano tenias que saberlo – Eric guardo silencio unos segundos. – Ven, siéntate – dijo señalando la silla de que estaba frente al escritorio. Musa tomo asiento lentamente, aun estaba un poco aturdida.

– Veras – comenzó con calma. – Mi esposa no podía tener hijos por un problema en sus ovarios. A pesar de todo, ella quería tener hijos. Fue cuando pensamos en adoptar. – Musa noto que su semblante cambio. Sus ojos se encontraban distantes y…tristes, mientras recordaba el pasado. – Fuimos al lugar más cercano. Vimos a varios niños y niñas, todos con personalidades y pensamientos distintos… pero uno en particular fue el que llamo la atención de mi esposa.

– Riven – concluyo Musa. Eric asintió lentamente y prosiguió con el relato.

– Se encontraba distanciado de todos los niños como si ninguno fuera capas de pertenecer a su mundo, pero de todos modos mi esposa lo quiso a el y solo a el. En un principio Riven se mostro tímido y distante, pero luego empezó a abrirse más hasta que al final logro convertirse en el hijo que tanto queríamos. – Eric guardo silencio como si le doliera hablar del pasado, pero luego continuo con voz ronca – Pero cuando Riven tenia alrededor de 14 años, paso algo… inesperado.– Eric volvió a quedar en silencio y Musa no quiso presionar por más que quisiera que continuara. Lo dejaría calmarse, después de todo ella sabia lo que era perder a un ser querido. Eric alzo la mirada hacia Musa, se asusto. Por el rostro del padre de Riven caían lágrimas... lágrimas de un pasado doloroso. – Mi esposa tuvo que ir a visitar a una tía de ella, yo no pude ir por que tenía mucho trabajo y ella no quiso llevarse a Riven. Pero durante el trayecto… – Eric dejo escapar un suspiro para tranquilizarse – … El avión cayó, por una falla mecánica. Yo estaba destrozado y Riven también. – Eric miro a Musa fijamente – Estuve a punto de rendirme, Musa. Al menos Riven tenía a Brandon. Pero yo no tenía a nadie, fue hasta que recordé que a pesar de haber perdido a mi esposa aun me quedaba mi hijo. Por que yo lo quería como tal.

Musa no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar, en silencio. Era una historia conmovedora. Comprendia su dolor. Su madre había muerto por cáncer en la garganta y si padre también había quedado destrozado. Si, ella sabia perfectamente lo que se sentía perder a alguien muy importante.

–Pero aun así estaba preocupado – Musa miro a Eric con confusión. – Por que a pesar de que Riven estuviera conmigo, no tenía una madre…otra vez – Musa no entendía el por que el "otra vez" ¿A que se refería con eso?

– ¿Qué quiere decir? – Pregunto con voz entrecortada. Eric sonrió con amabilidad.

–Me temo que tendrás que preguntarle esa otra parte de la historia a Riven. – Esta vez Musa estaba más que confundida.

– ¿A que se refiere con eso? – Eric afirmo con la cabeza.

–Así es, querida Musa. La historia que te he contado es solo una parte. Si quieres saber el resto te recomiendo vayas con Riven

Musa lo pensó un momento. Se levanto de la silla diciendo un "Tengo que irme" y se acerco a la salida. Pero antes de salir por completo Eric la llamo.

–Pero Musa te pediré un favor. – Musa lo miro por encima de su hombro.

–¿Si?

– Si Riven no quiere hablar de eso, te pido que no lo fuerces. No… fue algo sencillo de superar para el – Musa asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto.

No era necesario preguntarse a donde iba. Ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Fue fácil hallarlo ya que no habían muchas personas: Estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Pero antes de acercarse se detuvo en seco. No iba a arruinarle la fiesta obligándolo a que le contara su pasado, eso seria algo egoísta. Se alejo lentamente para no ser notada, lo dejaría disfrutar de su cumpleaños. Pero de algo estaba segura: tarde o temprano le preguntaría su pasado.

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó de su placido sueño. Alargo la mano hasta encontrar el aparato y lo contesto.

–¿Bueno? – dijo con voz ronca.

– _Es increíble que sigas dormido a esta hora, primo_ – replico la voz del otro lado de la línea.

–Stella, por favor solo ve al grano – dijo Sky con cansancio.

–¡_Hay amargadaitor 3000!_

–Stella – dijo con frustración.

–_Ya, ya. Bien solo te quería hacer una pregunta._

–Dime.

–_Solo quería saber… ¡¿Por qué diablos no asististe a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Riven ayer?_

–¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? –pregunto Sky incrédulo, pero después de unos segundos lo recordó.

_Stella entro a la sala con una sonrisa en su cara. Había convencido a sus amigos de hacer la fiesta sorpresa de Riven y estaba más que complacida con eso. Logro visualizar a su primo sentado en el sofá distraído con su teléfono. _

_Como si lo hubiera previsto, Sky levanto la vista y miro a Stella._

–_Hola, Stella – la saludo._

–_Hola Sky – Stella se acerco a su primo y lo saludo de beso._

–_¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto con curiosidad._

–_Solo vine a decirte que mañana habrá una fiesta en casa de Riven por su cumpleaños y que estas invitado – le respondió._

–_Así que una fiesta, ¿eh? _– Sky sonrió – _Bien iré._

–_¿Enserio? Excelente – dijo emocionada._

Si más o menos eso había pasado. Pero la desgracia es… que lo había olvidado. ¿La razón? Simple. Diáspora estaba involucrada, y vaya que lo estaba. Había estado llamándolo todo el día, pidiéndole que salieran como si fuera un niño rogando por un dulce. El chiste es que se había olvidado de ir a la fiesta por tener que salir. No era que hubiera tenido preferencia a Diaspora. Diablos, preferiría comer carne cruda a escogerla a ella. Pero por algo existen las amenazas. Sip. Definitivamente hubiera preferido salir con alguien más. Alguien como… ¿Bloom? Oh, no de nuevo, pensó. Esa pelirroja lo estaba volviendo loco. No era que la soñara ni nada por el estilo. Pero apenas y la había visto la atracción entre ellos había surgido como la mismísima Guerra Mundial. No solo su belleza le había impresionado, si no que apenas y habían hablado y tal pareciera que eran amigos de toda la vida. Pero no debía hacerse ilusiones, estaba comprometido. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no dejaban aun lado ese modo tan anticuado de ''Casamientos arreglados''? No. Era eso o quedar en la calle.

–_¡¿Sky, me estas escuchando? – _tubo que parpadear dos veces para volver al mundo real.

–Ah…si. ¿Decias?

–_¿Decía? Dios. No prestaste atención ¿cierto?_

–Pues…

–_Hay ya. Olvídalo – _Interrumpió Stella. – _Lo último que quiero son tus divagaciones. Pero escúchame bien Sky: si me vuelves a hacer algo como eso desearas nunca haber nacido. – _Y colgó.

Sky permaneció unos segundos con el teléfono en el oído.

– ¿Qué diablos? – dijo viendo el teléfono.

Musa despertó al momento que du despertador comenzó a sonar. Era algo extraño que, luego de años y años escuchando las quejas de su padre, por fin aya escuchado al reloj. Pero la conversación con el padre de Riven la noche anterior aun permanecía en su cabeza.

Riven era adoptado. No era hijo biológico de sus padres. Pero aun así el amor fraternal que emanaba Eric hacia Riven era más que suficiente para probar que era su hijo. ¿Y que si no lo era biológicamente? Padres no son los que te engendran, si no los que te crían.

Musa se levanto con pereza de la cama, camino hacia su armario para buscar su uniforme. Una camisa blanca de manga larga, un saco negro con el escudo escolar, una falda larga hasta media pierna del mismo color y una corbata color gris claro. No hay nada como colores oscuros para un uniforme. Yi-ha.

Luego de alrededor de veinte minutos Musa se encontraba bajando por las es caleras de la mansión. Sentía una sensación de nerviosismo. No era por lastima hacia Riven. No, definitivamente no era eso, porque, a pesar de haber descubierto su pasado, ella lo seguía viendo de la misma manera que lo veía antes. Regreso al mundo real cuando escuchó las voces en el comedor.

–Musa – exclamo Eric al verla aparecer en el marco que daba hacia el comedor – Buenos días.

Musa sonrió un poco y contesto cortésmente – Buenos días. – De repente miro a Riven, quien se encontraba untando mermelada a un trozo de pan – Buenos días, Riven – El chico dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miro a Musa. Con tono tranquilo respondió:

–Buenos días. – Y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Musa ya estaba acostumbrada a las pocas palabras de Riven , pero aun así había veces en las que quisiera que se expresara un poco más, aunque sea solo para decir cómo se siente.

Terminando el desayuno ambos se fueron hacia el colegio. Durante el camino la idea de preguntarle sobre el pasado de Riven le paso por la cabeza a Musa, pero pensó que sería demásiado pronto. Apenas la noche anterior habían celebrado su cumpleaños y no quería molestarlo. Aunque, aun así no encontraba el momento para preguntarle, no quería que la considerara una metiche por querer saber su pasado. Ese era el problema quizás, Riven era tan misterioso, tan frio y distante, que Musa no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando le preguntara. Dios, no tenía ni la menor idea de que es lo que le diría o haría. Se pondría histérico, se enojaría, lo tomaría con calma, no lo sabía, y aunque le atinaba más a que se enojaría, ella todavía quería saber. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan interesada en el pasado de Riven? No era nada para ella. Nada de nada. ¿Amigos? Podría ser. ¿Más que amigos? No, a pesar de que le gustara. ¿Y que más podría ser? Era más que obvio. Su personalidad misteriosa, su rostro varonil, la forma en que la había abrazado cuando tenía miedo en la montaña rusa. Podría ser que Riven por fuera sea frio, pero su verdadera personalidad era en cierto modo… especial.

Diez minutos después se encontraban en la escuela. Inmediatamente se fueron a su salón.

–Bien jóvenes… – dijo la profesora Tecna. Al ver que tenia la atención de todos continuo –… entramos en la semana de proyectos, así que a cada uno les asignare un compañero y un tema con el cual trabajaran y expondrán – Fue típica la reacción de desacuerdo de muchos de los alumnos, pero, como a todo maestro, la importancia fue nula.

–Que aburrido, proyectos. ¿No pueden poner solo tarea? – Le susurro Stella a Musa, quien no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. – Musa, ¿Me escuchaste? – Fue hasta entonces que salió de su mente.

–Eh, perdón. ¿Qué decías? – Stella la fulmino con la mirada.

–Olvídalo.

–Bien aquí tengo las parejas al azar, comenzare a decirlas – Decía la profesora. Fue mencionando a las parejas y el tema.

–Stella Da Ponte con… Bloom Vivaldi.

– No –dijo Stella en voz baja. Bloom la miro enojada.

– Oye...

–Perdón Bloom.– La interrumpió– No es nada personal. Pero quería que me tocara con...

– Brandon– concluyó Bloom.

–Musa Valenti – Musa alzo la mano para que pudiera verla. – Te toca con… – Cualquiera menos el, pensaba Musa. – Riven Benedetti.

Musa sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cabeza y se sintió nerviosa. El hecho de que le tocara con el chico por el cual sentía algo... profundo, le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero, curiosamente, en parte le agradecía mentalmente a su profesora por ponerla de pareja con él. Era una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría por nada del mundo. Si, era posible y probable que se negaría a decírselo, después de todo era su vida no la de ella, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. El problema era como se lo preguntaría.

Luego de aproximadamente siete horas y media el timbre de la libertad sonó escandalosamente por todo el colegio anunciando la gloriosa todos los alumnos salieron dejando el salón completamente vació.

Stella se acercó a Bloom rápidamente y le dijo:

– Oye Bloom. ¿Qué tal si esta vez voy a tu casa para hacer el trabajo?

– Me parece bien.

– Riven y yo tenemos que irnos. Adiós – dijo Musa caminando hacia la salida.

– Adiós – se despidieron los demás.

– ¿De qué tema podríamos hacer el proyecto? – le pregunto Musa a Riven mientras entraban a la casa de este.

Riven guardo silencio un instante mientras pensaba en alguna posible opción. Aunque el problema era que no podía pensar en ab-so-lu-ta-men-te NADA. No era mucho que su cerebro no carburara. Simplemente era culpa de ELLA. La cruel realidad que lo acechaba estaba justo parada al lado de el. Una cruel y linda realidad.

Riven frunció el ceño. Ese pensamiento no era bueno.

– ¿Entonces? – volvió a insistir Musa luego de ver que su compañero de trabajo no le contestaría.

– No lo sé. Podríamos hacerlo de...¿La violencia? – dijo no muy seguro. Musa lo medito un momento.

– Pues, está bien. De todos modos aun nos queda una semana para terminarlo.– Riven asintió.

Era una oportunidad de preguntárselo. Una. Solo una.

–¿Riven? – comenzó.

– ¿Mande? – contestó sin verla. Musa se aclaró la garganta para calmar sus nervios.

– ¿Po...podrías decirme...como llegaste al orfanato de donde te conocieron tus padres? – Riven la miró incrédulo...y si, enojado también.

Ahí esta. Esa era la reacción que esperaba, y la que por desgracia iba a pasar.

– ¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó con voz áspera. Por un momento Musa tuvo miedo. No de Riven, si no del pensamiento que le vino a la mente de que tan malo pudo haber sido.

– Eso no tiene mucha importancia.

– Mi padre – murmuró enojado.

– ¡No! – dijo Musa apurada. – El no tuvo nada que ver.

–¿ Entonces quién? – preguntó elevando un poco la voz.

– Nadie.– contestó también alzando más la voz. Pero después la bajo. – Accidentalmente leí un documento. Donde decía que eras adoptado.

– No debiste leerlo...

– Lo sé, lo sé.

– ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? – dijo alzando más la voz.

– Ya te dije que fue un accidente – dijo Musa perdiendo la paciencia. – Solo quiero saber.

– ¡No es asunto tuyo!

–¡Ya lo sé!

–¡¿Entonces por qué preguntas? – Musa se quedo paralizada ante esa pregunta. ¿Por que? Dios, no lo sabía.

– Porque...

–¿Por qué?

– Porque... – Musa cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño. Estaba desesperada por encontrar una respuesta que no sabía.

–Te preguntare de nuevo. ¿Por qué? – presionó un Riven ya bastante irritado.

–¡Porque me gustas!

* * *

**Antes que nada. Quiero decir que perdon por la tardanza. ¬¬ cabie de computadora y tube examenes asi que ya sabran como es la cosa xD.**

**Pero lo bueno es que ya esta a qui el capitulo ;) jeje.**

**Y bueno ya se armo la chorcha xD y Musa lanzo la pregunta aunque no obtuvo nada de lo que queria aunque si dijo más de lo que debia. Debo admitir que este no era el final que en un principio iba a escribir. Mi idea principal habia sido que Riven si le dijera su pasado a Musa, pero de repente un click hizo que mi cabeza reaccionara. Asi que me dije alto, si pones eso estarías aplicando OCC en Riven ¬¬'. Sip, recuerden que el chico es orgulloso. Asi que me dije no, no puedes salirte de su personaje original xD lo que me llevo a el final que ustedes leyeron. **

**Pero descuiden no se va a quedar ahi ;)**

**Y bueno. Quiero agradecer a TODAS las personas que me dejan review, muchisimás gracias :)**

**Nos vemos en la proxima actualización. Byee*****

**ATTE: .MelodyHeart10.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW xD**


	10. Así es como me siento

**Estoy segura de que habrá gente que me odia jajaja Pero bueno no puedo mentir, la verdad tuve un gran, pero graaaaaan bloqueo mental con esta serie, más que nada tenía las ideas de lo que iba a escribir pero simplemente no me daban las palabras (no les ha pasado?) Bueno en fin no les voy a decir nada de excusas porque no tengo la verdad. Lo que si diré es que espero pronto terminar la serie y lo otro seguro es que esta será la única que hare jajaja Ya dicho esto, disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

**Azares del destino**

Capítulo 10

**Así es como me siento**

Porque me gustas. Me gustas. Gustas.

Esas palabras hacían eco en la mente de Riven. Por un instante, quizá un gran instante, el no pudo hacer nada más que observar a Musa desconcertante. ¿Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho? O su mente simplemente estaba jugando con él.

Parpadeo una, dos…tres veces. No. No podía ser un juego lo que había escuchado. ¿O estaba intentando burlarse de él? ¿Había descubierto lo que sentía por ella y esa era la razón por la cual lo atormentaba así? Aunque en cierto modo no había posibilidades de que lo supiera…según él.

–¿Riven?

Volvió en si mismo cuando escucho la voz de Musa que le hablaba. Ella se encontraba viéndolo fijamente con una expresión como ¿preocupada? Sus ojos azules reflejaban un miedo interno, lo que Riven no sabía era a que lo tenía. Quizá era a su reacción. O lo que podría decirle el.

– Escucha – continuo ella ante su evidente falta de habla – Se que lo que he dicho fue muy… apresurado. Es mas… – Podía decir que parecía un tomate – ¡Olvida lo que dije! No-no hagas caso, estoy un poco loca últimamente, creo que no se ni lo que digo. Y-y… creo que-que tengo que irme

Musa se fue corriendo antes de que Riven pudiera decirle algo.

Y él se quedo ahí. Parado, aturdido y sin saber que pensar. La vida de verdad sabía como sorprenderte.

Solo una palabra. Estúpida. Si, eso había sido al decirle de esa forma tan ridícula a Riven lo que sentía. Musa llego corriendo a la casa, al entrar se topo con Eric quien de inmediato, al ver las lagrimas en su rostro, comenzó a preguntarle que le ocurría.

– N-no es nada, enserio señor. – Intento por todo los medios sonreír, sin embargo, la vergüenza que sentía era tan grande que lo único que podía hacer era una mueca. – Necesito ir a descansar un momento, no-no me siento muy bien. – En cuanto dijo es, subió lo más rápido que podía las escaleras, y llegar a su cuarto a encerrarse. Al llegar, lo único que pudo hacer fue acostarse en su cama y llorar. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada por algo que había hecho. Nunca. Ni siquiera por Andy. Había hecho el ridículo y lo sabía. ¿Y Riven? Se quedo ahí, mirándola sin decir una palabra y con una mirada de desconcierto. Pero que mas podría haber hecho, con la forma en que le había dicho lo que sentía.

Musa continuo de esa forma hasta que se quedó dormida.

Riven llego unas dos horas después a su casa. Después de que Musa se fuera corriendo había decidido ir a caminar un poco para despejarse y pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Había actuado como un idiota, un idiota cobarde. Musa le había dicho lo que sentía por él, quizá de una forma algo apresurada, pero se lo había dicho. ¿Y que había hecho él? Se había quedado ahí parado como un verdadero idiota. Había descubierto que la chica que le gustaba sentía lo mismo, pero en lugar de corresponderle se había quedado sin habla. Quizá, podía hablar con ella y quizá, tan solo quizá podía pasar… Riven sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa. ¿En que estaba pensando? En el pasado el veía la actitud de Brandon con su novia y le parecía lo más ridículo que podía haber. Tener que hacer todas las cosas que hacen los hombres para sus novias: Regalos, cenas románticas, salidas al cine, muestras de afecto en público… ni en sueños haría algo como eso. Jamás se ataría a alguien de esa forma. Sin embargo, eso es lo que pensaba el Riven de antes. No es que los regalitos y las cosas así le parecieran algo genial ahora, en realidad lo seguía viendo como algo ridículo. Pero la parte de compartir parte de su tiempo con alguien, y más cuando ese alguien era en cierto modo especial que le correspondía, no le parecía tan mala ahora. Pero el problema era que no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando Eric vio a Riven entrar por la puerta lo saludó con la mano y enseguida le pregunto con voz preocupada:

– ¿Sabes que le ha pasado a Musa? – Al ver la mirada curiosa de Riven continuo– Cuando llego aquí estaba llorando, pero no me dijo porque. Estoy preocupado por ella. ¿No te dijo nada a ti?

Riven no supo que contestar en ese instante. ¿Musa llorando? En ese momento sintió que se le revolvía el estomago. Culpabilidad, tal vez.

– No… no me ha dicho nada. – contesto con voz apagada. Eric lo miro preocupado.

– ¿Qué te pasa, hijo? No te veo bien, estas pálido. ¿Estás seguro de que no ha pasado nada? Sabes que puedes contármelo.

Riven miro a su padre detenidamente. No sabía si decirle o no lo que había pasado con Musa y el. Al final decidió disculparse con su padre e irse a su cuarto. Sin embargo, al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de Musa se quedo estático. Se inclino hacia ella para escuchar lo que pasaba del otro lado pero no escucho nada. Armándose de valor tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro lentamente, para no hacer ruido. Abrió la puerta despacio y se asomo en el interior. El cuarto se encontraba a oscuras, pero se podía ver un poco por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana del cuarto. Finalmente pudo visualizar a Musa. Se encontraba acostada de lado de cara hacia la puerta. Riven entro un poco más al cuarto para obtener una mejor vista. Pudo notar que los ojos de Musa se encontraban hinchados, del llanto seguramente y que su expresión era triste. Ah, aquí el sentimiento de culpabilidad de nuevo. Definitivamente era un idiota. Se quedo mirándola unos minutos más. Era tan hermosa y tan inocente dormida, que quizá no se daría cuenta si le diera un beso. Riven negó ese pensamiento y decidió salir sigilosamente del su habitación. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era que necesitaba ayuda mental.

Musa despertó al siguiente día con un gran dolor de cabeza, el día de ayer después de dormir había despertado sintiendo que alguien había estado en su habitación. Era un poco tonto pero por un momento pensó en esa posibilidad. Aunque después de desecharla intento hacer la poca tarea que le habían dejado después de revisar un correo que le había enviado su padre y se fue a la cama de nuevo, esta vez hasta despertar al día siguiente.

No había podido dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Riven, y a veces lo pensaba y le daban ganas de llorar de nuevo. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan sensible? Parecía una niña llorando por el dulce que no le compraron. Y la verdad era que se sentía muy tonta.

Bajo rápido las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el comedor donde, para su sorpresa, solo se encontraba el padre de Riven.

– Buenos días, querida Musa – Saludo Eric con una sonrisa, pero después la sonrisa se borro de su rostro. – ¿Te sientes mejor? Ayer me preocupaste mucho

Musa intento sonar lo más calmada que pudo – Si, gracias. Simplemente no me sentía muy bien– Y como si no le importara añadió – ¿Dónde está Riven?

– Ah, mi adorado hijo se ha ido temprano a la escuela el día de hoy, le pregunte que si no te esperaría pero me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer. –Y con voz dramática dijo– A veces creo que los jóvenes de hoy quieren volar, antes de poder caminar. Estos niños.

Musa no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. El padre de Riven siempre sabía cómo sacar una sonrisa.

–Bueno, me tengo que ir. Muchas gracias por el desayuno. – Dijo una vez que termino su desayuno. Tomo sus cosas y se fue rápido hacia la escuela.

–¿Qué es eso que ibas a decirme? Sonabas muy misterioso, bueno más de lo normal, en el telefono – Pregunto Brandon un poco de mal humor luego de que Riven lo obligara a levantarse más temprano de lo normal para llegar a la escuela.

Riven lo miro incomodo. Jamás había hablado de ese tipo de cosas con Brandon. Bueno, una cosa era que su amigo le dijera lo que pasaba con Stella, y otra muy distinta era que el mismo le dijera cosas de una chica, o en este caso, Musa. Finalmente logro hablar.

– Musa me dijo ayer algo…

Brandon abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué te dijo?

–Me dijo…

– ¿Qué, que te dijo? Vamos no me dejes así Riven.

– Me dijo que…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¡Riven, estas siendo cruel ahora! No me levante temprano para nada.

Riven respiro profundamente y hablo.

– Me dijo que le gustaba. – Riven se preparo para la reacción (ya esperada) de Brandon.

–¡¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? ¡Oh Jesucristo ha escuchado mis plegarias! Enhorabuena mi buen amigo– Brandon se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso. Riven rápidamente se lo quito de encima.

–¡ Eh! ¿Qué haces? ¡Brandon, aléjate!

– Ah claro, lo olvide. Riven solo abraza a Musa. ¿Verdad? – dijo Brandon con una sonrisa picara. Riven por un momento sintió que se sonrojaba, pero rápidamente impidió que pasara eso.

– Estas diciendo tonterías. Creo que levantarte temprano te ha afectado el cerebro.

– Si, eso me dices ahorita. Pero ya te quiero ver. – Como si hubiera olvidado algo dijo. – ¿Y que fue lo que le dijiste?

Riven calló por un instante, recordando lo que había pasado.

– Nada.

–¿Qué? ¿Nada? ¿Qué clase de persona eres? Debiste haberle dicho que sentías lo mismo.

– Yo nunca dije que…– Riven dejo de hablar cuando vio la mirada que le lanzo Brandon. Suspiro y se rasco la cabeza. – Escucha, se que debí haberle dicho algo, sin embargo… no supe que hacer. Estábamos riñendo y de repente ella me lo dijo. Fue algo…inesperado.

Brando lo miro con pesadez. – Definitivamente tienes un problema.

– Gracias. – dijo Riven con sarcasmo.

– De nada. – contesto Brandon con una sonrisa.

Musa no consiguió concentrarse durante todo el día, y menos teniendo a Riven en el mismo salón. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había volteado a ver inconscientemente. Era algo demasiado tonto. Lo que estaba haciendo, era demasiado tonto. Y a todo esto se había sumado el sermón de Stella en la mañana, cuando le había contado lo que había pasado, de por qué no había obligado a Riven a que le diera una respuesta. Como si fuera tan fácil, pensó ella. En esos momentos, no sabía qué hacer exactamente.

Al final del día, no podía soportar la idea de que tenía que volver con Riven a la casa, así que decidió excusarse, sin mirarlo a los ojos, y decir que se iría con Bloom un rato a casa de Stella.

– De acuerdo… le diré a mi padre. – Dijo Riven sin mirarla.

– Si…– Contesto ella sonrojándose a más no poder, y se fue rápidamente.

Riven miro unos minutos más hacia la dirección el que Musa se había ido. Seguía comportándose de manera tonta. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía mirarla de forma directa. Estas cosas del amor apestaban a veces. Se sentía nervioso cuando la veía y eso era un signo de debilidad que de verdad odiaba. Pero que sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse a ella. Finalmente decidió irse.

Cuando llego a su casa su padre lo estaba esperando.

– ¡Riven! ¿Cómo esta mi muchacho? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa. Riven lo miro como si no supiera por un momento quien era.

– Ah, bien. – contesto secamente. Eric lo miro seriamente.

–¿Solo bien? Hijo, se que algo te pasa, pero no quise obligarte a que me lo dijeras. ¿Pero no crees que a tu padre le gustaría saber qué pasa con su hijo?

Riven suspiro y miro a su padre. Se veía tan… sereno en cierto modo, que decidió contárselo.

– ¿Es enserio? – dijo con mucha alegría. Hay no, pensó Riven. – ¡Pero si es maravilloso eso hijo! ¿No entiendo que pasa contigo? Deberías estar feliz como mariposa en el campo.

– No creo estar feliz como una mariposa…

– Ah estos jóvenes, estos jóvenes. – dijo dramáticamente. – Pero bueno. ¿Qué le contestaste?

Y aquí vamos, pensó Riven con pesar.

– Nada…

–¿Nada? – Pregunto Eric con gran asombro. – ¿Nada de nada? Hijo, que pasa contigo. Yo que tu le hubiera dicho todo lo que sentía.

– Lo se, papa. Por favor no me vengas con sermones. – dijo Riven frunciendo el ceño. – Y tuve suficiente con los de Brandon.

– Y no me sorprende que el te los haya dicho.

–¿Sabes que? Me iré a mi cuarto, hare algo, lo que sea. – dijo de mal humor comenzando a subir las escaleras.

– Esta bien, no te detendré. Pero antes de que te vayas quiero darte un consejo.

–¿Cuál? – pregunto Riven deteniéndose a para mirar a su padre.

– Deja que la felicidad te alcance hijo, no siempre se presentan oportunidades como esa. – Dijo Eric con una pequeña sonrisa, pero con un semblante de tristeza. Riven miro con atención a su padre.

–Eh, gracias papa. Lo tendré en mente. – dijo y siguió subiendo. Quizá su padre tenía razón. Quizá simplemente tenía que dejar que la felicidad lo alcanzara, y así tener algo de paz por una vez. ¿Cómo sería su relación con Musa? No lo sabía con certeza. Pero sintió que de verdad, con sinceridad, quería descubrir cómo sería el tenerla a ella como algo más. Recordó cuando le pregunto acerca de cómo llego al orfanato. A Riven se le oscureció la mirada. Esa era otra parte de su vida, de la cual quizá podría contarle a ella. Contarle sin temor a que lo juzgue por el destino que él no eligió. Pero sin embargo, si no fuera por él, no habría conocido a su padre, a su madre, a Brandon y sobre todo a Musa.

Quizá lo único que tenia que hacer era dejarse alcanzar por la felicidad, una vez.

Musa llego a la casa hasta entradas las nueve de la noche. Había pasado casi todo el día siendo sermoneada por Stella y, un poco, por Bloom. Sabía que no había sido buena idea haber ido ahí, eso le pasaba por estar huyendo de Riven. Por suerte para ella al entrar a la casa solo se encontraba el padre de RIven quien, una vez de comprobar que había llegado sana y salva y luego de darle las buenas noches, se retiro a su habitación.

Musa entró a su cuarto, se quito el uniforme rápidamente, se puso su pijama y se dejo caer sobre el colchón de su cama. Permaneció acostada mucho tiempo, sin embargo, no pudo conseguir dormirse. Lo que había pasado con Riven aun seguía en su mente y no solo su brusca confesión, si no el hecho de que todavía no sabía más de su pasado. La vida verdaderamente sabía como echarte a perder las cosas en el momento en que menos lo esperas. Finalmente después de sabrá dios cuantas horas sin poder dormir, salió de la cama y bajo hasta la cocina lo mas sigilosamente posible. Su sorpresa no pudo ser más grande al encontrar a Riven tomando agua cuando entró a la cocina. Se quedo paralizada al instante. No sabía qué hacer, irse de ahí sin que el se diera cuenta o quedarse y fingir que todo estaba bien y que no pasaba nada. Curiosamente la primera opción era más atractiva que la segunda. Pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta e irse Riven se dio cuenta de su presencia y la mira extrañado, pero al mismo tiempo parecía ¿tenso? Por la forma en que sostenía el vaso en su mano eso parecía.

– No podía dormir. – dijo Musa arrepintiéndose por lo tonto que había sonado. Riven la miro un minuto más en silencio. Y finalmente hablo.

– Yo tampoco.

Esta es tu oportunidad Musa, pensó para sí misma.

– Escucha... – comenzó y continuó cuando vio que tenía la atención de Riven. – Lo que dije el día de ayer… solo olvídalo. La verdad n-no sé muy bien porque lo dije de esa forma. Quiero decir, si…me gustas es cierto, pero no quiero que te sientas…eh…incomodo por lo que te dije, ni que creas que tienes que corresponderme ni nada de eso. – Empezaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta mientras hablaba y para que fuera más fácil decidió mirar hacia otro lado. – Se… se que tu no sientes lo mismo y está bien, e-enserio. No tienes que forjarte a hacer nada que no quieres…

Fue hasta que termino cuando por fin pudo mirar a Riven y se encontró con que la estaba mirando. No sabía cómo describir su expresión, pero antes de que le dijera algo mas el decidió hablar.

–¿Terminaste? – Musa sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba.

–Pues…si. Supongo que si. – Dijo insegura.

– Entonces es mi turno de hablar. – dijo con voz extrañamente calmada. Dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado y Musa no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse parada ahí y mirarlo. – Tengo que admitir que cuando me dijiste eso ayer fue demasiado…inesperado. Por un momento no sabía qué hacer, me quede ahí sin decirte nada y sé que eso estuvo mal. Pero simplemente no supe que decir en ese momento. – La miro fijamente. – Pero ahora creo que lo sé. Musa, no soy exactamente una persona… sentimental. No me gusta hacer las cosas que hace Brandon, como dar regalos o cosas de ese estilo. No me gustan las muestras de afecto en público ni hacer nada que se considere "romántico". Simplemente ese no soy yo.

Musa pensó por un instante decirle que ya había entendido lo que le quería decir y que dejara de hablar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Riven continuó.

–Pero creo que, si tú quieres, puedo intentarlo.

Musa empezó a sentir una sensación extraña en su estomago, y pensó que quizá era emoción aunque estaba demasiado impresionada.

– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto con voz entrecortada.

– Hablo de tener una relación contigo. – ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado, cuando ella sentía que iba a explotar?

–¿ Por…que? – pregunto inconscientemente y sintiéndose tonta por hacerlo al darse cuenta.

Riven se acerco tanto a ella que podía jurar que con tan solo mover la cabeza hacia adelante lo besaría. La miró fijamente un momento, como si estuviera preparándose para algo.

–Porque… me gustas.

Musa sintió que el calor subía rápidamente por sus mejillas y se quedaban ahí. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? ¿Cómo podía él, un chico frio y malhumorado la mayor parte del tiempo haber hecho que ella sintiera algo tan fuerte? Pero no es del todo así, pensó. Al final, había descubierto que Riven no siempre era frío y distante porque, como todo ser humano, el también tenía sus sentimientos; escondidos, pero los tenia. Y las pocas veces en las que el logro dar indicios de tenerlos, fueron los que hicieron que Musa lo quisiera.

– ¿Te…gusto? – preguntó esperanzada. Y Riven, ante toda respuesta, lo único que hizo fue inclinar la cabeza y besar sus labios. Fue un beso dulce y lento con el cual Musa sintió que se desmayaba. Sus labios estaban fríos por el agua que había tomado y se sentía tan bien besarlo, pensó, que si pudiera jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Pudo sentir que en ese momento estaban unidos, no solo por el beso, si no por lo que habían dicho. Tanto él como ella.

Ese, sería uno de los días más felices de su vida.

* * *

**Listo! Por fin el muy esperado momento ;D **

**Espero poder actualizar de forma rápida esta vez (descuiden no será dos años después igual Jajajajaja). Ahora que tengo ya mi inspiración de vuelta se que podre continuar hasta acabar.**

**Olvide poner que muchísimas gracias a todas (o todos ._.) los que han leído mi historia y les pido perdón por haberla abandonado. De verdad he leído todos los reviews que me han dejado (todos sin excepción) y doy gracias a todos aquellos a los que les ha gustado de verdad :) **

** Los vere en la próxima actualización No olviden dejar su Review :D**

**Byebye **


	11. Aquello del Pasado

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Bueno aquí estoy de regreso con el siguiente capítulo de la historia (les dije que no serian dos años después)por si querían saber que paso después :B**

**Bueno aquí se las dejo. Disfrútenlo **

**Declaimer: Winx Club no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Azares del destino**

Capítulo 11

**Aquello del pasado**

Musa se detuvo un momento antes de bajar las escaleras. Lentamente, se llevo una mano a los labios.

Un beso. Después de horas y horas dando vueltas en la cama pensando en eso todavía ni podía creerlo. Aunque ese no había sido el primer beso entre ellos, sin embargo, el otro no podía contarse como un beso "real"; pero más que nada el compartir algo tan especial con la persona que querías y viceversa era simplemente lo más emocionante que podía pasarte. Aun tenía la escena de la noche anterior en la mente.

Después del beso habían permanecido un momento en silencio, ambos aun con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, unos segundos después Riven habló de nuevo:

– Creo que ya deberíamos de irnos a dormir.

Musa abrió rápidamente los ojos y sintió que enrojecía de toda la cara. ¡Rayos! No podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos ahora, pero tendría que aprender tarde o temprano a no estarse sonrojando por cualquier cosa. A pesar de todo, no quería irse; no quería que ese momento terminara. Se sentía tan feliz que estaba a punto de echarse a los brazos de Riven, pero luego recordó que él no era muy partidario de las muestras de afecto así que decidió contenerse. Después pensó en que Riven tenía razón, era muy tarde y tenían que dormir.

– Tienes razón. – dijo sin mirarlo. – Tenemos que dormirnos ya antes de que se haga más tarde.

Y como acto seguido se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina.

– Musa.

Musa se detuvo en seco en cuanto escucho que Riven la llamaba. Giro lentamente la cabeza hacia su dirección, como si se tratara de la chica poseída de las películas de terror.

–¿S-Si? – Por primera vez quizá desde que lo conoció, Riven sonrió levemente. No era ninguna sonrisa sarcástica como las que solía hacer, ni tampoco una forzada. No. Era una pequeña sonrisa que no duro mucho tiempo porque Riven volvió a ponerse serio, pero que se quedaría grabada en la mente de Musa siempre.

– Solo sigue siendo tu misma. No tienes que actuar diferente. – Y con esto comenzó a caminar esperando que Musa lo siguiera. El final de la escalera, antes de que tomaran un rumbo distinto, ambos se miraron instintivamente el uno al otro fundiéndose en sus miradas. Un instante después Riven soltó un suspiro y miro a Musa fijamente.

–No sé muy bien cómo hacer esto, pero creo que te daré un beso de buenas noches – dijo entre serio y no muy seguro. Musa sintió que su corazón latía muy rápido ante esa casi afirmación. ¡Un beso de buenas noches! No sabía si reír o llorar por eso. Pero rápidamente cerro sus ojos y alzo su cabeza en dirección a Riven, quien tras un momento de duda se acercó y rozo sus labios con los de ella, aunque el beso duro apenas un segundo, Musa se sintió más que feliz por eso.

– Buenas noches – dijo ella aparentando no sonar muy niña. Riven la miro unos segundos más con su característica expresión que no decía mucho y después contestó.

– Buenas noches – y cada quien partió, lentamente, hacia su respectiva habitación.

Después de eso, según Musa recordaba, no había podido dormir (de nuevo) en toda la noche. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual se sentía tan cansada. Un minuto después empezó a bajar las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando llegó tanto Eric como Riven ya se encontraban ahí. Musa sintió que algo se movía dentro de ella. Oh no de nuevo, pensó. ¿Siempre iba a pasar lo mismo?

– ¡Buenos días, Musa querida! – Saludó Eric con su ya acostumbrado entusiasmo. Musa recupero su compostura antes de contestarle.

– Buenos días a los dos– observó que Riven la miraba un instante y diciendo un leve "Buenos días" volvió de nuevo a mirar a su plato. Musa sintió una leve punzada de decepción, a pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado (había) a su fría personalidad. Sin embargo, no logró notar que el semblante de Riven cambiaba drásticamente. Se sentó frente a él mientras sentía que se ruborizaba un poco.

Eric, notando que algo raro pasaba entre los jóvenes, los analizó a cada uno. Aunque se encontraban sentados uno frente a otro, ninguno parecía ser capaz de dirigirse la palabra o tan si quiera mirarse. Parecían estar muy concentrados, o quizá demasiado, en su desayuno.

Luego de unos minutos observándolos finalmente llegó a una agradable conclusión que lo hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

– ¡No puede ser! – grito tan fuerte que tanto Riven como Musa lo miraron con expresión incrédula. Erc se levanto rápidamente y fue a abrazar a Riven. – ¿Cómo es que no me lo dijeron antes? ¿Y cuándo ocurrió? ¿Qué clase de hijo eres? – dijo mirando a Riven.

– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto entre enojado y desconcertado.

– ¡De que estás saliendo con Musa! – dijo alegremente.

Musa pensó que no podía estar más roja en ese momento. En primer lugar no había podido creer que Eric lo hubiera sabido con solo mirarlos. La pregunta era como se había dado cuenta. ¿O acaso era muy obvio?

Vio que Riven también lo miraba atónito por lo que había dicho su padre. Pero después intento recuperar su compostura, se aclaro la garganta y después hablo.

– Si…tienes razón. – comenzó un poco ¿nervioso? – Musa y yo estamos saliendo.

Eric comenzó a bailar alrededor de su hijo e "hija" dando gritos de felicidad. Riven lo miro con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo su semblante no cambiaba respecto al nerviosismo.

– ¡Papa, ya basta!

–¡ Pensé que este día nunca llegaría! – dijo Eric con euforia.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Eric miró a su hijo sonriendo pícaramente.

–¿ Me vas a decir que no sabías que era muy obvio que ustedes dos terminarían juntos? Hijo, si hay un tema en el que soy experto es, en primer lugar, negocios y en segundo del comportamiento de los jóvenes y mas los enamorados.

Riven miro a su padre estupefacto.

– ¿Y eso que significa? – pregunto incrédulo.

– Significa que yo desde un principio supe que había una probabilidad de que ustedes dos terminarían juntos. – Contesto sonriente.

– Creo que con eso es suficiente. – Riven se levanto rápido de la mesa diciéndole a Musa y a su padre que tenían que irse en ese momento.

Musa termino su desayuno lo más rápido que pudo y salió detrás de Riven. No había hablado en la gran parte de la conversación ya que, más bien, parecía una tipo "Padre-hijo" y lo más correcto era no interrumpirlos. Por así decirlo.

Mientras se dirigían a la escuela, Musa podía sentir la tensión de Riven. Quizá el pensaba mencionarle su reciente relación con ella un poco más adelante. O nunca. No lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que ahora ellos estaban juntos y no pudo evitar sonreír por eso. Después de un momento dirigió su mirada hacia la mano libre de Riven. La tentación de tomar su mano era demasiado grande, sin embargo, recordó la plática de la noche anterior donde él le decía que no le gustaban las muestras de afecto en público y por un momento, un breve momento, pensó que era un poco injusto de su parte no querer intentarlo y un ligero sentimiento de decepción la invadió. Pero rápidamente cambió de idea y volvió su mirada hacia adelante.

Riven pareció notar lo que había pasado por que la miro lo más cauteloso posible. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Una pareja caminando por la calle y tomada de la mano. ¡Qué romántico! Pensó con ironía. Sin embargo, en ese momento la idea no parecía tan mala. Cerró rápido los ojos unos segundos. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando. Intento olvidarse de eso, pero al final solo pensaba en como seria caminar en la calle tomado de la mano con Musa.

Y en un fugaz momento, donde su mente dejo de pensar, su mano se movió automáticamente y tomo lentamente la de Musa quien al sentir el rose de su mano abrió los ojos sorprendida. Pero ninguno dijo algo. Lo único que hicieron fue seguir en silencio caminando rumbo a la escuela tomados de la mano.

Bloom llegó un poco más temprano de lo normal a la escuela. Los encuentros con Sky en el parque se habían vuelto más frecuentes desde la navidad pasada. Quizá el lo hacía a propósito, como una excusa para hablar con ella, o tal vez simplemente esa era su hora para pasear. Bloom se quedo mirando a su bicicleta y suspiro. La idea de ver a Sky, después de su decepción por el compromiso con Diaspora, había sido una buena idea en un principio. Pero después, con las pláticas interminables debajo del árbol, con las risas, las miradas robadas de los dos sin que se diera cuenta uno ni otro. Todas esas pequeñas pero significativas cosas, con el tiempo hicieron que el fingir amistad se hiciera más difícil para Bloom. Y no sabía cuánto tiempo podrá seguir aguantando.

– Buenos días señorita Fenix.

Bloom sintió que su corazón daba un salto cuando escucho la voz que la llamaba. Miro hacia la dirección de la voz y vio a un Sky sonriente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y se odio al mismo tiempo por eso. No quería que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él. No quería involucrarlo en un problema del que sabía que sería difícil salir. ¿Y que mas podía hacer? ¿Ir con él y decirle Oye Sky me gustas y punto huyamos por el mundo? Esa no era precisamente la mejor solución. Al menos no para ella.

– Buenos días Sky. – respondió ella con la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Durante el tiempo en que había convivido con él había tenido que aprender a esconder sus sentimientos.

Sky le sonrió.

– Vaya, has llegado un poco antes de lo normal. – le dijo con voz asombrada.

– Sí, bueno, no tenía mucho que hacer en mi casa. – contesto lo más normal que pudo.

– Entonces eso nos da más tiempo de hablar– dijo Sky .

Y ahí estaba. Actuaba como la persona soltera que no era. ¿Acaso olvidaba que estaba comprometido? No. Eso lo tenía muy en mente y Bloom lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era si estaba jugando con ella, si la veía como una chica para pasar el rato; o si de verdad estaba interesado en ella. Lo que si sabía, para desgracia de ella, era que no quería que parara. Que complicado era el amor, en todos los sentidos, y sin embargo ¿por qué dejaba que todo esto pasara? Parecía mas masoquista que otra cosa.

–Sky– dijo con voz firme. El chico rubio la miro algo sorprendido por el tono de voz empleado por esta, sin embargo fue el mismo lo que le dio una idea de lo que quería decirle. Tanto tiempo había estado esperando, receloso, el momento en el cual ella le preguntara de su relación con Diaspora, que el sentimiento de culpa cada día era más grande. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, pero simplemente era algo que no podía evitar. Bloom era una chica distinta, tan distinta de Diaspora, tan amable, alegre, hermosa, divertida. Todo en ella le gustaba. Pero era aquí donde entraba en dilema el querer y el deber. Porque sabía que no podía romper su compromiso con Diaspora. También se había sorprendido de cómo un plan inicial, de casarse con la hija del socio de su madre, no parecía tan malo en un principio, hasta un punto que le daba igual casarse. Pero después, al conocer a Bloom, todo ese pensamiento cambió tan drásticamente, que no sabía quien era el mismo. Era una confusión constante. Sabía que Bloom le gustaba, y que quizá el le gustaba a ella. Pero no sabía si escuchar a su cerebro, o escuchar a su corazón.

Un instante después contestó.

–¿Si?

Bloom lo pensó un poco, pero después pensó que ya había esperado demasiado.

– Los dos sabemos que entre nosotros está pasando algo que no es simplemente amistad. Lo digo porque me doy cuenta de cómo eres conmigo. Entonces me pregunto ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo si sabes que tienes un compromiso con Diaspora? Lo siento pero, no puedo dejar que juegues conmigo, Sky.

Bloom trato de mostrarse lo más firme que podía, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía en qué momento le fallaría la voz. Afortunadamente eso no paso. Sky la miro a los ojos, pero no supo leer su expresión.

–Tienes razón, sé que no debo de estar haciendo lo que hago. Pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Eres una increíble persona, Bloom. Tan increíble y distinta que pensé que no debía perder la oportunidad, pero luego esta Diaspora. – Sky trago saliva antes de continuar – Te pido una gran disculpa, por todo el tiempo que te he robado, pero simplemente no quería dejar de hablar contigo, de verme contigo. ¡Es que todo es tan fácil! Puedo ser yo mismo contigo, Bloom, puedo hablar, reír, jugar. No eres alguien que pueda juzgarme ante lo que hago. ¡Por eso me gustas! – Si bien no era la mejor confesión que había hecho, Bloom igual quedo sin palabras ante todo lo que le había dicho. Le gustaba. Eso no era tanto una novedad, pero lo que si era novedad fue el simple hecho de que él lo haya admitido. Fue algo tan hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo tan injusto. Por que la persona que creía que era para ella, al final había resultado ser de otra. Era simplemente injusto. – Pero. – Bloom dejo de divagar en su mente cuando escucho a Sky hablar de nuevo.

– No creo que pueda seguir haciendo esto, Bloom. – ¿Qué significaba eso? Habia dicho que le gustaba. ¿No era suficiente? ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar el momento con aquella frase? Bloom sintió que se hundía en un gran hoyo. De repente todo empezó a darle vueltas. Se sentía triste , rechazada. Miro a Sky quien se encontraba con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza, y al mismo tiempo enojo. Sus ojos irradiaban una desesperación que nunca había visto antes. ¿Y porque había dicho todo aquello? No lo entendía.

Sky siguió hablando.

– Si fuera todo tan fácil, dejaría a Diaspora, no solo porque no me interesa un compromiso con ella, si no porque me gustaría intentar algo contigo, Bloom. – Soltó una risa sarcástica. – Pero nada en esta vida es tan sencilla, y me temo que lo nuestro tampoco. No podemos ser algo más. – La miró tristemente. – Creo que tendremos que quedar como amigos, Bloom. Por más que me duela todo esto, nosotros no podemos seguir así.

Bloom hizo un gran esfuerzo para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Todo era verdaderamente injusto. Odiaba a Sky. En ese momento no tenía ganas de verlo.

– Es cierto, no podemos. – entonces dejo que su rabia hablara. – Pero tampoco podemos ser amigos. ¡Simplemente no quiero verte, Sky! No quiero que me hables, es mas no quiero que me mires, ni que me mandes mensajes. No quiero más encuentros en el parque, no quiero saber nada de tu vida – gritó todo lo que pudo y se fue dejando a un Sky atónito y ausente de palabras.

A medida que se acercaban a la escuela, Musa no estaba segura de que iba a pasar. No sabía si Riven le iba a soltar la mano, o si la iba a seguir sosteniendo. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de soltársela primero, Riven le dio un apretón y no la soltó.

Y así entraron a la escuela. Musa estaba sorprendida, pero no miró a Riven, y rápidamente conforme avanzaban, se dio cuenta de que los demás estudiantes los miraban y comenzaban a murmurar. Oh no, pensó. Si había algo que en verdad odiara, eran los rumores. Los chismes de la semana con los cuales la gente se alimentaba día a día. El pan de todos los días de los chismosos y sin vida. Pero después decidió ignorarlos, y miró de reojo a Riven, quien parecía calmado pero sentía toda su tensión en su mano. Pero entendió que esa era la forma en la cual el avisaba a todos los conocidos que ellos ya habían entablado una relación. Pero no sabía el propósito detrás de todo eso.

En cuanto llegaron a su salón, Musa logro ver a Stella arreglándose (como siempre ) su cabello. En cuanto la rubio la vio, le dio una gran sonrisa.

– Muy buenos días, Mu…– Musa se quedó extrañada por la expresión de Stella, quien en ese momento estaba mirando hacia un punto en específico hacia abajo. Y se pregunto que era, pero entonces volvió a sentir la tensión de Riven en su mano y entendió todo.

–¡ Oh, por Dios, Oh por Dios! – repetía constantemente Stella sorprendida y feliz. – ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ocurrio! ¡Brandon, ven aquí,cielo! Me debes dinero. ¡Gané la apuesta! – grito felizmente.

Tanto Musa como Riven la miraron atónita ante lo que acababa de decir.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, rubia? – Pregunto Riven con un tono malhumorado. Stella lo miro ceñuda.

– Quiere decir que yo aposte a que ustedes dos terminarían juntos antes de las vacaciones de verano y Brandon aposto que sería en las vacaciones. – Mientras ella decía esto Brandon se acercó rápidamente hacia la pareja.

– ¡No puede ser! – dijo mirando las manos entrelazadas de ambos. – Por qué fue tan rápido? Se supone que aun no debía de pasar. – dijo con voz moritificada. Riven se dio cuenta entonces que aun no había soltado la mano de Musa, así que rápidamente lo hizo. Aunque se arrepintió después, ya que había sido agradable sostener su mano. Y Musa se sintió vacía por eso.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué has apostaste algo como eso? – Pregunto Riven enojado a Brandon a lo que este le sonrió feliz.

– Pues veras, amigo mío, lo único que hice fue poner un periodo en el cual se supone que tu y Musa debían de haber quedado juntos. Pero no le atiné.

–SI, ya me he dado cuenta de ello.

– Hay vamos, no seas aguafiestas, Riven. Lo más importante es que tu y Musa ahora están felizmente unidos por las fuerzas místicas del amor. –

Dijo Brandon con dramatismo. A lo que Riven simplemente puso los ojos en blanco ante la ridícula reacción de su mejor amigo.

– Y además todos salimos ganando, menos Brandon. – añadió Stella. – Pero igual ganas en otras cosas, amor mío. – le dijo con voz melosa.

Riven los miro asqueado con tanta cursilería. Así que pensó mejor en irse a sentar a su lugar.

Y ante todo esto, Musa no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Si ir con el, o quedarse platicando con Stella. Un poco impulsada por lo primero, estuvo a punto de ir con Riven, pero rápidamente se arrepintió al verlo tan malhumorado. Y pensó, para su pesar, que su relación no sería tan fácil después de todo.

Después de las clases, Riven y Musa pasaron el recorrido hacia la casa en su mayoría comentando cosas triviales y sin importancia. Después al llegar comieron junto con Eric, quien no paraba de hacer insinuaciones hacia la reciente pareja.

Finalmente Musa sugirió a Riven comenzar con el proyecto, quien acepto no muy rápidamente.

Luego de un rato realizando el trabajo en el estudio donde se encontraba una computadora Riven habló.

– Supongo que ya es hora de que te cuente toda mi historia – comento seriamente. Musa lo miro son creer mucho lo que estaba diciendo.¿ Hablaba de su pasado? Después de todo lo que había pasado, había olvidado la razón por la cual se habían peleado principalmente, lo cual culmino en (oh vaya) su relación.

– No…– midió sus palabras antes de hablar. – No quiero que pienses que es algo obligatorio Riven. Si te lo pregunte fue porque quería simplemente saber más de ti. Tenía curiosidad, eso era todo. Pero creo que cometí un error al meterme en un asunto que no me correspondía.

Riven analizo un momento las palabras de Musa.

– Quizá yo reaccione de una forma un poco exagerada– reconoció. – Pero después de todo lo que paso, quiero decírtelo. – Miró a Musa quien después de pensarlo mucho asintió.

– Mi… madre. Mi verdadera madre pertenecía a una clase social elevada. Sus padres eran dueños de laboratorios, y con ello le daban la gran vida. Ella era alguien despreocupada, que solo le interesaba lo que le pasaba y nadie más. Pero también era muy descuidada, en una fiesta se emborracho tanto que termino acostándose con quien sabe que hombre. Poco después descubrió que estaba embarazada. Sus padres no lo aceptaron y la echaron de la casa. Sin saber qué hacer, pidió ayuda a sus amigas, pero todos le dieron la espalda. Excepto una señora que había estado trabajando para sus padres, la señora Rossi. Le consiguió un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba en renta en ese entonces y le ayudo a conseguir un empleo en una verdulería. Pero mi madre, acostumbrada a la gran vida estaba harta de todo eso. Meses después nací yo, y en un principio todo parecía "bien" a pesar de que estaba devastada aun con lo que habían hecho todos con ella. En realidad ella no me atendía, lo hacia la señora Rossi . En menos de 4 años mi madre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, y yo la mayor parte del tiempo con la señora Rossi. He de admitir, que si no fuera por ella, mi infancia hubiera sido un verdadero infierno. Intrigada por las ausencias de mi madre, la señora Rossi mando a vigilarla con su hijo mayor. Entonces descubrió que mi madre se estaba viendo con un señor que la había introducido en el mundo de la prostitución y las drogas. – Riven cerró los ojos un momento, y después continúo. – Intento hacer que mi madre dejara todo eso. Pero ella jamás le hizo caso y en un momento dado, una madrugada , pocos días después de que cumpliera los 4 años, mi madre me dijo que me llevaría a pasear. Le pregunte que a donde iríamos tan tarde, y me dijo que con la señora Rossi. Yo le crei, estúpida y ciegamente lo que me decía. Al final llegamos a un callejón donde no había nadie, solo un restaurante y un gran contenedor de basura. En un movimiento rápido mi madre abrió la tapa del contenedor, me agarro con tanta fuerza que no pude zafarme de ella, me aventó a dentro y cerro la tapa. – Musa sintió tanto dolor en ese momento, tanta tristeza por lo que le había pasado a Riven. Que se sintió más culpable aun por haberle preguntado antes de lo que había pasado. – Lo último que recuerdo fue que el lugar apestaba y que hacia frio. Después me encontraron los del restaurante cuando fueron a tirar más basura. Como no sabían que hacer decidieron llamar a la policía quienes después, por orden del juez, me mandaron a una casa hogar. En ese periodo pequeño de tiempo no volví a ver a la señora Rossi. Nunca supe muy bien que paso con ella, pero lo que sabía era que le tenía un gran odio a mi madre. Por todo lo que me hizo pasar.

Y después de esto es donde entra mi padre y mi madre Eric. – Es entonces que Riven esboza una muy leve y rápida sonrisa y su expresión de ablanda. – Ellos, fueron los mejores padres. Y hasta la fecha Eric ha sido el mejor padre que nunca tuve.

Riven miró a Musa, quien estaba con unas lágrimas que se le habían escapado de los ojos. Sorprendido, se acerco a ella no muy seguro de que hacer.

– Perdona, es que. No puedo creer que en este mundo exista tanta crueldad como esa. –

Dijo Musa secándose las lágrimas. – Se que sufriste mucho Riven, pero quiero que sepas que ya no estas solo, porque hay muchas personas que te quieren.

Riven sonrio internamente ante esta afirmación. Y pensó que, después de todo, no estaba tan solo en este mundo.

* * *

**Y esto ha sido todo por el capitulo de hoy. Se que no hubo mucha acción pero les prometo que todo es parte del plan (jajaja) En el siguiente capitulo habrá, se los prometo ;D **

**Y pofin se enteraron de la historia completa **

**Lamento la tardanza de nuevo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de terminar el capitulo, pero finalmente lo hice. **

**Le quiero también dar una muy muy MUY MUY Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasadisisisisimo lo se, pero la intención es lo que cuenta **** También les agradezco muchísimo todos sus reviews en serio gracias **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;D**

**P.D. Se que la apuesta de Brandon fue de "vacaciones de verano" pero no se confundan, ellos están en el mes de enero (como a mitades por ahí) Aclaro esto mas que nada por que el periodo de la estancia de Musa en casa de Riven era de 3 meses y por que no quiero que se confundan con la cronologia jaja.**


End file.
